I Have a Digital Diamond Heart
by Dracomon221
Summary: The famous Minecraftian's Stampy, Squid, DanTDM, Think, Lee, Amy Lee, Sky, and Lil Ethan are being sent to the digital world to stop some old enemy's. The original and new digidestined have been transformed into their digimon partner's. Herobrine is after their power, Digimon are everywhere, Will everyone make it? (My first Crossover)
1. Chapter 1: The Prophecy and Journey

I Have a Digital Diamond heart

**Chapter 1: The prophecy and Journey**

**AN:(Author's Note) This is my first story, so don't judge my story. If you leave a bad comment I will block or ignore. I do want some idea's, oc's, and a thumbs up for how good I'm doing and some pointer's. Hope you love the story! PEACE :P**

**PS: No Stampy, Squid, Sky, Dan, Think, Amy Lee, Ethan, or minecraft parody singer's were harmed in the making of this story…..except Herobrine and his minions...BANANA! :3**

**Stampy's POV**

I wake up to the bright rays of the sun. I got up and out of my bed , ready for my breakfast AND a great day. But what I didn't know, was that today was going to change my life forever. I tossed my cover's (and made my bed), put on my ' Stampy Style Boots' on, and like it was right on que, Lee 'emerged' from my painting.

"Good Morning Lee! How about we do something fun today." I asked.

"Sounds great Stampy. Hmm, I suppose you want this?" Lee asked as he waved a cake in my face and placed it down. My eye's were wide open and I ate the cake in a few pawful's. I was about to go out on the balcony until I saw a book with a chest next to it. I picked up the book and read it.

" _**Hello**_ _**Stampy, yes I know your name. This is a blueprint for you and your helpers. There will be some other minecraftians you'll meet later, anyway this will change your lives forever. The experience's you'll have, new friends you'll make. I have to go now, build the portal with the materials in the chest, yellow wool and blue wool. Then put one bucket of water to light up the portal. Goodbye and Goodluck.**_

_**An old friend**_

I thought about who the 'old friend' was, but I shrugged it off. I opened the chest and gave Lee some supplies. We ran outside, I went to my dog house to get a dog. I chose Barnaby, my oldest but favorite dog. Luna wanted to come, she looked at me sympathetically. I smiled and had her come with too. Amy lee and Squid came to help build. We built the portal next to the love garden and near the theater and mob trap. I gave Squid and Amy some supplies and we got to building.

**Lee's POV**

After me and Stampy read the message, I felt something was wrong with the 'from an old friend' message. I left it in the past for now and worked on the portal with Stampy, Amy, and Squid.

_**5 minutes of confusion and errors later…**_

We finally finished the portal, the flat illusion was pixely and dark blue. (whatever you would call it)

"should we go in it?" Asked Amy

"What do you mean? when there is a portal we have to go in it Amy." Replied Squid.

"we should prepare then come back." Squid continued. Everyone nodded and went to pack for the trip.

_**A few minutes of simultaneous packing later…**_

We came back, before we left Barnaby and Luna whined to come with. "oh...er, I guess you could come with, just be VERY careful please we don't know if there will be and water or lava." Answered Stampy. Barnaby and Luna yipped happily. We jumped in, everything was weird. We were traveling through something.

"_**Welcome to the internet, you will arrive to your destination shortly. Next stop, the Digital World.**_

**(Keyword=Digital...what does it mean?)**

"what in the world is the digital world?' Asked Squid.

"_**you four minecraftians and another four will be teleported there to meet your digimon partner's."**_

The voice continued.

"what does all of this mean? What are 'digimon'? Asked Amy.

"_**Digimon is short for 'Digital Monsters', they can evolve to stronger forms with the help of their Digidestined partners!" **_Said the voice's last words then everything went white.

**Me****: *finishes typing* I say that was that would have been a pretty long chapter for my first time. That was a pretty good chapter for today.**

**Dracomon****: Please review for my creator/partner! She will be very pleased!**

**Drobomon****: (drobot voice from skylanders) **_**Yes, she will be very pleased. And you can give oc's to put in the story.**_

**Me****: *gets teary eyed* aww, you girls are sweet! I'm glad I created you guys. Also give me idea's for the next chapter. Now PEACE OUT!**


	2. Chapter 2: The other digidestined

Chapter 2: The other digidestined

Me: I couldn't help myself! I was so excited to make another chapter, But I forgot in the last chapter to say one last thing *drum rolls*

Stampy: What is it? THIS IS SO INTENSE!

Squid: *slaps* get a hold of yourself cat! Sorry…continue?

Me: Err...The thing I forgot was that I own nothing except any made up digimon. Now...LET THE CHAPTER BEGIN!

Kari's POV

Today was the day everyone went to the digital world to have a party. When we defeated MaloMyotismon that is. All of the digidestined were going there, although we didn't know what was going to happen to us that would change our lives.

"Man, that was scary. Fighting Myotismon so many times in the past now a celebration for our victories against all of the big bad digimon we faced." Gatomon, my digimon partner meowed.

"I know. It was pretty scary then. But we beat him at least. Now the peace is restoring all over the digital world." I told Gatomon. I got my backpack and put in some things, like my digivice. I finished packing. I realized that Tai wasn't there yet. I rolled my eye's, I snuck in his room. He fell asleep on his bed again. Gatomon snuck in, apparently Agumon was asleep too. Gatomon got between them and yelled…

"WAKE UP SLEEPY HEADS!"

Agumon and Tai jerked up and fell on the floor. I broke out into laughter with Gatomon.

"ha ha.. very funny Kari…" Tai muttered. He got his stuff and we opened the digiport to the digiworld.

Davis's POV

It was only 3 years ago we beat MaloMyotismon, me and Demiveemon are getting ready to go to the digital world for the celebration. I packed and told my parents I was going to a friends house. Then my obnoxious sister managed to ask me a question… ugh.

"Where are you going?"

"to my friends..so?"

"Is …"

"WHY DO YOU ASK ME THAT? I really don't know okay?" I rushed out the door, and sighed with relief.

"Davish, you okay?" Asked Demiveemon.

"I'm fine buddy, let's go" I answered. I went to Ken's house to go with him to the digiworld.

A few hours later….

We got there, everyone was here. Just chatting about the past and hanging out. We finally started to do fun stuff, we did some races with the digimon, played a few games of soccer.

"well well, the digidestined are in for a treat...a tasty one too." Said a hissy voice. Two other digidestined then arrived. A girl named Kayla (Grace) Johnson and her brother Ryan Johnson. Ryan's digimon was named Wildmon. (She was a wooden dog on two legs, armed with an enchanted wooden bow.) Grace's digimon were called Dracomon and Drobomon. (Dracomon was a purple dragon with winglike ears,red bladelike wings with pink skin in the inside, she had 3 holy rings around her neck and two on her tail. The end of her tail had pink tail fins, she had an eye mask covering her right eye (ever seen monster high? operetta has the eye mask but Dracomon's has a flame like design.) her eyes were amethyst purple. Drobomon (looks like drobot from skylander's but without the horn.) she has eye covers, a voice box to change from normal to robot, her eyes are piercing blue, her ears are winglike, her horns are like triceratop horns.)

"sorry we were late." said Grace.

"Eh, we got to the fun part just now. It's okay." said Tai. They joined in. Then a digimon appeared. It was a humanoid raven with a black staff, it had potions strapped to it's belt. The claws on it's feet were like a raven's. It's voice was hissy and raspy.

"well digidestined! It's time for you all to know what you really are inside! Raven Morph!" The raven had a dark aura around it and flew toward us and struck everyone. The raven cackled.

"Now that you have the power, I am LordRavenmon. Now in just a moment you all will discover your true forms!" Said LordRavenmon. He waved his staff them struck the ground, the rings on the staff made a rumbling sound and he vanished. I felt pain inside, I couldn't move. Everyone looked like they were in pain as well. I felt changes...and I blacked out.

Kayla's POV

I was up In a tree, I had just escaped the dark aura.

"HA! I WON! I DIDN'T GET HIT! oh yeah! I'm the best, uh huh, uh huh… huh-WAAHH." I fell down the said tree I was in. And Ryan laughed as he fell down with me and we got caught in the last of the Dark Aura. "Oh…" We said in unison and blacked out.

Me/Dracomon: wow, so the digidestined became their partners, just like I planned…

Tai/Agumon: wait WHAT?

Dracomon: You better not start! There will be another epic slap coming up if you don't shut up!

Kevin the minion: BANANA!

Think:Kevin go to your room! You'll come in the story soon!

Kevin the minion: *walks away*

Mr. Krabs: *plays the worlds tinyest violin*

Me:Ugh, keep giving me pointer's and Good idea's. Any very bad reviews will be blocked and oc's still wanted! Hmm, I feel like I'm forgetting something…

Foxy in Pirate cove: Hmm, where is me-me-me first mate? She is late for cl-cl-class the wee lass.

Me/Dracomon: OMG! I'm late for Foxy's class! Bye and PEACE OUT!


	3. Chapter 3: The Arrival and intro's

**Chapter 3: Arrival and Intro's**

**Me/Dracomon: What a session! Being first mate is hard work...but Foxy is the best teacher ever!**

**Davis/Veemon: Yeah, that's great and all...but can someone change me back?**

**Me/Dracomon: NO! I'm the author here and I make the rules**

**Jason the egg: Sure you are...and my name's Jason!**

**Everyone: YOUR NAME IS JASON!**

**Jason the egg:... Shut up…**

**Me/Dracomon: I also own nothing but made up digimon.**

Amy's POV

I woke up dizzy, I sat up and saw I was somewhere in a grassy forest floor,very different, but beautiful world. I then noticed many changes… I'm not a mermaid! Lee isn't a bear, Squid isn't...you know, Stampy isn't a cat, and Luna and Barnaby are kinda strange dogs. There were four minecraftians I never saw before. A man around my everyone's age,had brown/black hair, he wore a black,purple,and white striped shirt, black pants, black shades, and a golden medallion.

Another man was the same age as us. He wore a green shirt with different shades of green going down the sides of his shirt, blue pants, and he had a golden kinda strange looking dog with him. Another man (all the 'men' are the same age as everyone) he wore a black jacket, a teal shirt underneath, blue pants with brown belts around his legs and waist and goggles on his head, he had a strange, skeletal like dog. Then finally a boy with brown hair. (so many men! What the heck?) He wore a red ninja like shirt, and black pants. I stood up and tried to wake up Stampy.

"Lee...you have my breakfast?" Muttered Stampy in his sleep, he nearly took my hand to bite is like a piece of cake. I slapped him, I didn't want to do that at all. Stampy finally woke up.

"ow! oh, hi Amy." said Stampy, he saw everything and saw Luna and Barnaby, they looked like strange creatures. Barnaby woke up and stretched. He saw Stampy.

"Good Morning Stampy! Uh, where are we?... GAH?"

Barnaby actually TALKED?! He covered his mouth with his paws and his eye's were wide open.

"Barnaby, I'm trying to..AHH! I CAN TALK?!" Yelped Luna. Stampy's eye's were white anime (what ever it's called) and his jaw dropped. "what happened to my dogs?" Stampy asked in awe.

"Well, the portal we went through changed us, so it must have changed them too." I said.

"Yes, I guess so...but something tells me my name is now Lunamon…" Said Lunamon questionably.

"And I'm Barnamon. For now I guess." Added Barnamon. Lee woke up, we told him what happened and we woke up everyone else.

_**(Spongebob narrator) 11 minutes later…**_

"Huh, that was really strange. We are in a different world now." Said Squid.

"So here come the intro's...who are you guys?" Asked Lee.

"I'm Dan, and this is my 'skeletal dog' Grim." said the goggled man.

"Pleasure to meet you all. I am now called Grimmon."

Said Grimmon.

"I'm Think, this is my dog Kopi." Said the green shirted man.

"I am now Kopimon." Corrected Kopimon.

"I'm Sky." Said the medallion man.

"I'm Ethan." said the boy.

We introduced ourselves. Then silence…

"What are these?" Stampy said. **(AN: Stampy,Lee,Squid,and Amy have the same clothes as their skins) **Dan looked at it carefully, like a technical genius would.

"I think i've seen this before...I looked at the mod for this, but right now it's real life so this is called a digivice." Dan answered. Everyone checked their pockets to find a digivice of a color.

(Stampy:orange,Lee:Brown,:Amy:Red,:Squid:light blue,Sky:Gold,Dan:Grey,Think:Dark Green,Ethan:Crimson) "Well, we are here, so we should head out for a bit so we can find other people around here." suggested Grimmon.

We all nodded and set off.

Izzy's POV

First we were having a party, then LordRavenmon crashed the party. He sprayed this dark magic on us and we blacked out. I got up, I felt very weird. I noticed I looked like Tentomon.I had purple markings on my shoulders and knees, On my head was a patch of orange/red fur. And for some reason, this felt right. Like I was always like this. So I got up and tried to wake up Tai. "Mom...it's the weekend…" Tai muttered in his sleep. Tai looked a lot like Agumon, but he still had his goggles and a patch of brown fur on his head**(Basically, their hair color and style is the patch of fur.)**. "I wonder if I can shock him awake?" I thought. I tried to do Tentomon's super shocker, I actually got a spark and that woke him up. Tai jolted awake from the shock. "Tentomon! What are you trying to do give me that 'clear shock' thing?!" Tai almost yelled.

I Practically facepalmed. "Tai, I'm Izzy. Tentomon isn't with me right now." I replied. When I told Tai that, I noticed that my voice kinda sounds lishocked me awake. I saw that he looked like Tentomon, but he sounded like Izzy combined with Tentomon. "Izzy, that's really you? Huh…" I said with an unbelieved tone. I noticed I looked like Agumon. I had some changes, like some kind of orange belts around my hands with the crest of courage on each one**(Like season 5 Agumon)**, and orange markings on my shoulders and upper body. "Well, I that LordRavenmon guy must have changed us into our partners." I told Izzy. "Yeah, but we don't look exactly like our partner's either." Izzy replied. Now that was weird, we changed to our partner's but we look different though. So we both went to wake up everyone.

_**A few minutes of shocking or light burning later…**_

We finally got everyone up. Then I noticed Dracomon and Wildmon. Well I guess Grace and Ryan.

Ryan's POV

"Have any two's?" I asked. My cards were 5, 6, 7, 10, and 3.

"Go fish." said Grace.

"Have any...tens?" Grace continued.

"How do you do this?! You are a wizard at this game!" I replied very shocked.

"Hey! while we were attacked by a bird you guy's just decided to play cards?" Tai said in an annoyed tone. Grace made a '-_-' glare at him.

"Do you really want another epic slap battle? Huh?" Grace snapped. Tai flinched, I actually saw him flinch! Grace put the cards away, and got up. She walked to a tree and with ninja skills, she got up to a branch. Dracomon...Demidracomon I should say, flew up to her.

"are you okay? you seem a bit worried." Demidracomon asked. I climbed up the tree and came up to them. I was worried for my sister...2 year older sister I should say.

"I'm fine, I'm still mad at Tai for what he said to you. He really is stubborn." Grace replied.

Ken's POV

This day turned out very weird. Davis came over so we could go to the digital world, and now we are our own digimon. **(AN: Everyone has different color markings because of their crests and they have their crests on their shoulders, upper body, knees and legs.)** I saw that Grace took off into the tree, I heard about Tai arguing with Grace years ago when they were the digidestined before us. I crawled up the tree. Everyone up there left so me and Grace were the only ones.

"Grace, what happened with you and Tai?" I asked. Grace looked at me, her eye's were filled with only a little bit of sorrow. I decided that she wasn't ready to talk about it yet. "Sorry, I didn't mean to bring it up. I just wanted to know." I told her. "I'll tell you when I'm ready Ken...I promise." She grinned. I smiled. She always keeps her word, she is the child of promise anyways. I crawled down the tree, Grace came down too. I went over to the team.

"So...should we get moving?" Davis asked. "Wait. Where's Sora,Kari,and Joe?" Matt asked. Everyone had a '0_0' look. Then we heard voices coming.

Dan's POV

I have no idea what happened.

_**Chorus: Flashback…**_

_Me,Dr. Trayaurus, and Grimm were doing an experiment in the testing chamber back at the lab. We got a package from Craig the Mailman, I read the note that came with it._

"_**Hello DanTDM, yes I know your name. You must build this portal from these materials in this package, make the portal light up with one bucket of water. I must go, and be sure to bring Grimm.**_

_**An old friend"**_

_How did they know me and Grimm? Well, what I did do was build the portal, I said I would be back to Dr. Trayaurus, and went through the portal. Then a voice telling me where I am and where I was going._

_**Chorus: End of Flashback…**_

And that is what lead me to here now.

Sky's POV

I can't believe this.

_**Chorus again: Flashback…**_

_I was mining some butter, until I got out. There was and portal halfway built. I was very curious so I went over and saw a note._

"_**Hello Sky, yes I know your name, finish the portal please and light it up with a bucket of water. The materials are in this chest. Finish this and go through. Good Luck". **_

_**An old friend.**_

_**Chorus: End of Flashback…**_

_This is why I'm here right now._

Ethan's POV

_**Flashback again…**_

_I have no Idea how it happened but it did. I snuck out of the house last night, making sure everyone was asleep. I went to a cove where I got a package one day and secretly built it in that cove. I brought a bucket of water for the final step, I lit the portal, and it sucked me through!_

_**End of Flashback…**_

I never had that happen before.

Think's POV

_**Flashback…**_

_I was going to the lab and see what kevin got for me today, we went into the chambers and I saw an amazing portal, then Kevin gave me a note._

"_**Hello Think, yes, I know your name, I don't have much time, but please light the portal with water and go through with Kopi. Good Luck and Goodbye."**_

_**an old friend**_

_I did what the note said and_ _went through. Bringing me here._

Squid's POV

Well, we traveled far from where we came into this world. we didn't think this would get worse but we were so wrong. Strange creature's came about. We had no weapons to defend ourselves.

"Wait! Don't be afraid...we are digimon." Said the Pink Bird digimon. "Yeah, we are friendly." Said a Cat digimon with pink gloved claws. I noticed my digivice glowed, so did Amy's and Stampy's. Then It glowed brighter when we got close to a digimon. Mine glowed close to the seal like digimon. Amy's glowed toward the bird digimon, and Stampy's glowed when he went to the cat digimon. The glowing stopped. The digivice said something.

"_Digimon partner found. Scanning…."_

Mine said:"Joe Kido, now known as Gomamon."

Amy's said: "Sora Takenouchi, Now known as Biyomon."

and Stampy's said: "Kari Kamiya, now known as Gatomon."

My eye's widened. I have a digimon partner. Stampy's said one last thing. "Lunamon and Barnamon, digimon partners." Stampy's dogs became digimon! Dan's digivice said: "Grimmon, digimon partner. Other partner locating…."

Think's said: "Kopimon, digimon partner. Other partner locating…."

Lee's said: "locating partner…."

"well, I guess your a man's best friend and digimon." said Dan. Grimmon nodded. **(AN: Lunamon, Barnamon, and Grimmon look a like Labramon but like minecraft wolves.)**

So we set off forward to where more digimon we came across.

**Me/Dracomon: Well, this was pretty long. but this was a pretty good chapter I can say. I really would like some reviews. Also if you don't like my story or anything like that...don't read it. Bad reviews won't solve anything. But on the bright side…**

**Kari/Gatomon: Yeah? What is it?**

**Me/Dracomon: YOU DON'T KNOW?! IT WAS WHEN YOU JUST GOT YOUR PARTNERS! sheesh. *gets on laptop and watches fnaf parody of Malk.* ha! this is awesome!**

**Drobomon: Will I be in the story again? *puppy eyes***

**Me/Dracomon: awww, Yeah! You are always in the story girl! Anyway's thanks for reading and see you in the next chapter! no PEACE OUT!**


	4. Chapter 4:The digidestined and Friends?

**Chapter 4: digidestined, the 'digi' destined?**

**Me/Dracomon: This will be a warning...I will add some random things like fnaf, or anything funny. Kapish? Kapish. (How ever you say it)**

**Lee: Okay, I will get everyone ready for the next chapter.**

**Stampy: WE will get everything ready for the next chapter.**

**Foxy: Yar lassie, ye will finish up this chapter, then we will go get some pizza and s-s-so-sodi pops.**

**Me/Dracomon: TOLD YA! I TOTALLY CALLED IT! Foxy is guaranteed to be ****the** **best Pirate teacher ever! Now chapter commence!**

Lee's POV

Apparently, we found partners for some of the team. Me, Sky, Dan, Think, and Ethan still need our partners. But anyhow, we didn't know what was happening in 'Japan'. **(now..here comes a character we all know and love!...** **I think…)**

Takato's POV

I was at home, very happy I found a digiportal in Guilmon's old hiding place. I had to go see him again, so I got my Backpack and put in a few things I would need for the trip. I finished and ran to Guilmon's hiding place.

_**Spongebob narrator(5 minutes later..)**_

I made it, the portal was still there. Before I went through I heard a voice.

"Hey Gogglehead, wait a sec."

I knew who that was. I turned around to see Rika and Henry. I guess that they wanted to come too.

"Hey guys, heh...You saw what this is right?" I asked awkwardly.

"What do you think we came here for?" Added Henry. I nodded and then Jeri, Kazu and Kenta came along. We had another talk, then we jumped through. I saw that the Digital world was better than before, I saw Gigimon running up to me. "Takatomon! Takatomon! Takatomon! You came to play again!" He exclaimed with cheer.

Viximon,Gummymon,Hopmon,Leormon,Kapurimon,and Marineangemon came along as well. But a wave of dark magic appeared...and a raspy, dark laugh.

"Fools! You came right into my trap! **Raven Morph!**"

LordRavenmon came and attacked us with his transformation attack. I felt very weird, I fell to my knees in pain.

"Takatomon? What's happening to us?" he asked scared and worried. I looked at him but my vision was much more clear, I noticed my hands were claws and red scales all over my arms. I felt dizzy, and Fainted as Gigimon dissolved and went inside me.

**(This happened to all of the tamers)**

Ethan's POV

We came across more digimon, they looked nice and harmless. The digimon with us introduced them to us as their real names but their digimon names. After all of the introductions, I heard rustling in the bushes. Out came a bearlike digimon and a Falcon ninjalike digimon. Lee's digivice glowed and Sky's did as well, mine glowed as a red dinosaur like digimon came into my view, he was laying down in the grass, with goggles and brown fur on his head. he had black markings on his paws, feet, and chest.

He woke up startled and I walked over to him, my digivice glowed even brighter and a voice said: "**Digimon partner found, Takato Matsuki, now known as Guilmon." **I found my partner, Lee's digivice said: "**Digimon partner found, Bearmon,"**

Sky's said: "**Digimon partner found, Falcomon."**

I think we found all of our digimon. "Who are you? I'm Ethan" I introduced myself. "I-I'm Takato, but I'm Guilmon now...by the looks of it." He said nervously.

I helped him up and we walked over to the group.

"Looks like we got some more company." Said Stampy. Bearmon looked up at Lee. "so your my new partner now ain't ya?" He said. Lee nodded. Falcomon was pretty excited as much as Bearmon to have a partner as well. So the group once again headed off. **(here comes a newcomer to my story!)**

DragonEnd's POV

I was only in a forest, polishing my diamond axes and walking around the forest. This portal opened up and I got sucked in along with it! This was wierd, but also the beginning of my new life. I dropped down on a forest floor, I saw other Minecraftians...I could sense it. I quickly hid, I managed to get something like a cloak and put it on. This hid my dragon parts making me look like a Minecraftian. and I walked off. Noticing I had a device in my pocket, from what I heard from the group of Minecraftians, this was a digivice. I kept walking and admiring the digivice when I saw a yellow fox, a bit taller than me, she had purple gloves with yin yang symbols on them and purple markings on her legs and below her eye. She had a spikey patch of orange fur atop her head. The digivice beeped.

**Me/Dracomon:This is all for this time. Thank you Guest! You are the first person to suggest an oc! Congrats that I managed to squeeze him in to this chapter.**

**Tai/Agumon: I really want to be me again…**

**Me/Dracomon: DON'T YOU DARE START WITH MEH!*charges Toward him and attacking.***

**BEEEP (Technical Difficulties)**

_**Meanwhile at Freddy Fazbear's Pizza…**_

**Freddy:FOXY! Why was th-th-there a young dra-dragon Girl in here?**

**Foxy: what do ye mean F-Freddy? She is m-m-me first mate**

**Bonnie and Chica:WHAT DA HECK?!**

**Me/Dracomon: I know, surprising right?**

**Foxy: aye lassie.**

**Me/Dracomon:Okay, Dracomon221! signing off! AT EASE! Until next time….**


	5. Chapter 5: New Friends, Old Enemy's

**Chapter 5: New friends, Old enemy's…**

**Me/Dracomon: Hmm, I feel like I need some enemy's in this story...not very exciting…**

**Chica: M-M-may-maybe I can give a suggestion? You can add Stampy's 'Old Friend'.**

**Ethan:That's right! We should have him come on. Thanks for the suggestion Guest! We are offically adding..**

**Me/Dracomon:DON'T SPOIL THE SURPRISE! I own nothing Except ****My ****made up digimon and oc's like Grace and Ryan. OC's Still wanted as well! NOW CHAPTER COMENSE!**

Sky's POV

We just met some more digimon and we headed off in another direction. I felt like someone was watching us back there...but I shrugged the thought away and focused on the other's. "Master Sky, Is something the matter? You seem… 'off'." Falcomon Asked. I looked at him. "It's nothing, I'm fine." I replied to him. He nodded. Then we Stopped. "What's wrong up there?" Amy asked. We came up and saw a tree blocking our path. Ryan came over and sniffed the wreckage. "This wasn't caused by any old nature...but by and axe." He sniffed again. "It smells of...Diamond." He finished. We were about to have the digimon clear the path until and arrow shot toward Stampy and snagged his Orange sweatshirt into the fallen tree. We looked behind and saw a man. A man with Red robes, a bow and arrow set, and an evil digimon. He was a wolflike digimon with silver fur and gold stripes and blue markings on his head, eye's and body. He could stand on two and four legs, his name was Wolfmon…

Takato growled. "Who are you!" Yelled Kari. The man chuckled evilly. "Oh, Stampy never mentioned his old friend? Well, I'm HitTheTarget…" He grinned evilly. Stampy's eye's widened, his old enemy has found him again. I was confused. "Stampy? Who is this man? How does he know you?" Stampy hesitated and stared in horror, he couldn't move. Paralyzed. Kari couldn't help herself seeing her new partner like this. She glared at HitTheTarget. "You will never get Stampy, you'll have to go through me to get him!" she challenged. HitTheTarget laughed. "You think you can beat me? Well then, Wolfmon...chase the cat." He ordered. Kari's eye's went white. "Oh no.." she muttered. "Ha, this kitty is just an appetizer for a wolf like me. **Howling Sphere!**" Wolfmon attacked Kari. Kari then jumped high to avoid the attack, she then landed ready to attack. "**Lynx Lightning Paw" **Her paw glowed into flames and she hit Wolfmon in the face many times quick like Gatomon's Lightning Paw attack. She stopped and Wolfmon fell, he got up looking untouched. "Ha! you call that an attack?Well, you are pretty strong for a cat. I guess you can live...until next time." HitTheTarget Huffed. He gave a signal to Wolfmon and they disappeared. "That was pretty Weird, Stampy...who was that guy?" Kari asked. Stampy pulled the arrow out and sighed. Stampy's POV

"Get a seat, clean the wax out of your ears...because its story time." I said. Everyone sat down and got comfy. "Well you see, HitTheTarget was always my friend, he joined my World for video's, until one day…" I told the story, everyone was amazed and horrified of what he has done the past years, like when he stole my dogs and many have died in some of the battle's with him.

_**Spongebob Narrator(11 minutes later…)**_

After I finished, they all looked very scared, sad, and sorry for Stampy. Barnamon was sad of the reminder that he was almost going to die like the other's, but Lunamon pressed herself against him cheering him up. "So you see, that is why I froze up back there, seeing him just makes me remember all of those bad things he's done to me and my world. So I always see destruction every time I see him." I explained. We all got up and headed off once again. "I know a place where we can go, we can visit Gennai." Suggested Matt. "Yeah, and we can figure out why we became digimon." Agreed Sora. We agreed as well and the digimon lead the way.

DragonEnd's POV

I looked at the fox, she was lying down on the forest floor. My digivice glowed as I walked over to her, the digivice said: "**Digimon Partner found: Rika Nonaka, now know as Renamon."** I looked at her. "_Was she a human? Judging by what this digivice said. She must be...but how did she become a digimon?" _I wondered. I saw her wake up and see me. she immediately jumped up and stared at me.

"Who are you? What are you doing here?" She said. I decided to tell her. "I'm DragonEnd, and I'm supposed to be your partner." He had pointed at the digivice, Renamon's eyes Widened.

**me/Dracomon: So, that was a good chapter….I guess… plus DragonEnd might...a very strong might...have a secret… :3**

**Chica: Th-that's nice, oh you have a note Miss. *hands note***

**Me/Dracomon:*reads* hmm, OMG! I am invited to a party! I gotta get ready!**

**Chica: Here, I'll help you get (to your nightmare) get ready f-fo-for the party! Come with me.**

**Me/Dracomon: err, okay? Thanks Chica! I AM SO SORRY TOO! I know it's been a while since I posted another chapter besides last chapter. I have been busy with tests in school and studying as well. So I will try to post more chapter's when I can. OC's wanted from Digimon or Minecraft. Dracomon221..Signing out! AT EASE! *deep voice* until next time…**

**Foxy:hmm, Chica is up to something…**


	6. Chapter 6: More Enemy's and Meetings

**Chapter 6: More enemy's and meetings**

**Me/Dracomon: I HAVE SO MANY IDEA'S! Thank you again guest! I love your idea and I will definately use it. I just need to figure out a good digimon partner an OC villain…**

**Chica:Come on, this w-way-(to your death) w-way to the dressing room! We n-need to make you look nice for the party.**

**Foxy: CHICA! Why are you ta-ta-taking her to the-the back room?**

**Chica: Uhh…*Death screams at Foxy***

**Foxy:*falls down***

**Me/Dracomon:** **FOXY!NOOO!**

**Chica:*deep voice* you're coming with me girl…*Drags off***

**Me/Dracomon:AHHHH….I own nothing besides my made up OC's okay? AHHHH….**

Someone's POV

I need to figure out how I can defeat DragonEnd...once and for all. I decided that I would make a team of evil Villains...minecraftians that is...MUAHAHAHA..*coughs* eh, gotta calm down there. I picked up a tablet and looked at my giant digital screen. I typed on the tablet to find the most famous villains of the Minecraftian group. I looked up Stampy's enemy. I found Hit The Target. "Perfect…" I chuckled evilly. I looked up Dan's enemy. I found Denton. "What the? A villager? wow...what a big nose.(**Denton: He'll pay for that…) **So I looked up Sky's enemy, I found..Derpy Squid? "What the? He must really hate squids." I scrolled over to find someone else. An alert appeared on my screen. I tapped it and this showed a person turning into something, "GAH! Turn it off turn it off! Wait, this I like, seeing people suffer...he he." I was looking at a young boy, turning into a giant dragon. That person, the tablet scanned the boy. **Ryo Akiyama, now known as Cyberdramon in a moment. **I chuckled evilly, I waited until he was full dragon. Then I ordered my butler/partner, BlackWarGreymon to retrieve him and make sure he doesn't escape. "Yes master.." He flew off. I got back to my work. "look out Digidestined, Master Doom is coming for you…" I laughed evilly and choked on a fly. "BLEH, ACK, *cough cough* I need to calm down, and lie down."

Ryo's POV

I have no idea what happened, I was in the digital world walking with Cyberdramon, until this digimon called LordRavenmon attacked us, he used an attack then flew off. Cyberdramon dedigivolved into Monodramon, I felt really weird and in pain, I was noticing that I was becoming Cyberdramon! How did this happen? well, Monodramon dissolved and went inside me. I didn't remember a whole lot after that. Like I was a normal digimon. I got up, but I did remember who I was and looked around. "huh, I guess I'm Cyberdramon for now." I said. I did sound a lot like him as well. **(AN: everyone sounds like their digimon partner and themselves, but mixed up. Think about it…) **I ignored the author and just walked off until a BlackWarGreymon flew down in front of me. "You're coming with me Ryo Akiyama. Master Doom is looking forward to meeting you." He told me, I growled and tried to attack but I fell down. I wasn't used to this form at all. BlackWarGreymon laughed. "I knew you couldn't attack yet, you're still coming with me." He grabbed me and flew away. I struggled so much and fought him, and failed. I was wiped out, so I let him carry me to 'Master Doom'. (**Spongebob Narrator:**_**5 Minutes later) **_He dropped me down in his base and I stood up. I looked around, zipping my head around in the dark. "Ryo, you made it. I was looking forward to this day, meeting you and...well I don't know." Master Doom teased me. "Who are you? Why have you brought me here?" I demanded. "Oh, you're in my base, my lovely home. And you are now moving in….PERMANENTLY!" He yelled and something caged me in a laser forcefield and started shocking me, I couldn't move at all. The shocking stopped. "Heh, now you are a strong boy, or should I say digimon now…" he chuckled. And a new thing shocked me, I couldn't remember anything! I tried to fight it but I couldn't handle anything anymore. And everything went black. "Welcome home...my minion...now I need you to do me a favor."

Rika's POV

I realised that DragonEnd is now my partner. I couldn't believe what his secret was, I know I am keeping it safe as well. I was wondering where , and the other's went. I then remembered Ryo...if we were sent here, he must've been as well. I got out of my thoughts until DragonEnd stopped. "I see them, the group over there." He said. I looked and saw a digimon who looked very familiar...it was Guilmon! I knew it had to be Takato, DragonEnd walked over there slowly. I turned invisible like Renamon always did, and waited.

Dan's POV

We were walking for a while until we found a good place to stop for the night. Grimmon turned around and sniffed. "What's wrong Grimmon?" I asked. He turned toward me and said: "Someone is following-" He didn't finish when a man in a cloak came toward us. He looked harmless, then a Yellow Fox appeared out of no where next to him. "Who are you?" I asked. He sighed and Introduced himself. "So you're DragonEnd? A minecraftian like us?" I asked. He nodded. Everyone came around and met him as well. Takato looked at DragonEnd's digimon and said something. "Rika? Is that you?" He asked. The fox 'Rika' nodded. Takato's eye's widened, and they sat down chatting. I walked over to help set up camp. "By any chance, did anyone bring supplies? Because we don't know if there could be mobs out either." Said Amy. We all looked at each other. We got out backpacks and checked, we brought everything we needed. We sat down, cooked some food over a fire Tai set up, and we enjoyed the the night.

Master Doom's POV

I finally took control over Ryo, or Cyberdramon...whatever. "I want you to do me a favor, that favor...is to go after the digidestined and destroy them, but first, I need you and BlackWarGreymon to get these minecraftians: Denton the Evil Villager mastermind, Derpy Squid the Squid, and Hit The Target. They will be part of my new team...Doom Corps." I instructed him. "Yes master." Ryo said. And he flew off with BlackWarGreymon. "My evil plan is coming together perfectly...now for the mail." I went over to my mailbox and got out several packages and letters. I saw one from Harriot Doom. My mother… I opened the package and it was a diary. I read the note. "_Dear Jonathan, I sent you a diary for you to record your evil plans and events, and it's pink! The manliest color for you sweety. I love ya honey buns. - Mommy Poo" _I am so embarassed.. I took the diary and put it in a drawer. I looked through all of the packages for all of the evil decorations for my lair, and looked through mail. "Bills...Bills...Bills...More Bills...an invitation for my sister's wedding... Bills...Bills...your evil team has been confirmed letter...Bi-wait! My evil team has been confirmed! SWEET!" I read the letter and laughed evilly. I got onto the tablet again and made an arrangement.

_**(Spongebob Narrator: Meanwhile, at the forest…)**_

Hit The Target's POV

" . !" I yelled at Wolfmon. I was training him to get stronger so we could defeat the digidestined AND Stampy, so I could take his dog's Luna and Barnaby. Wolfmon hit the target I set up for him. He is powerful...but not enough. "Fine, you may stop. But you are going to try harder tomorrow. You better fight as well as you trash talk." I said and walked off into my tent. I was trying to relax until I heard a loud thump. I crawled out to see two digimon, a black humanoid dinosaur man in armor, and a dragon. "Hit The Target, you're coming with us, Master Doom want's to make an alliance with you." The Dinosaur man said. Wolfmon said to me: "That black dinosaur man is BlackWarGreymon, and the dragon next to him is Cyberdramon." I decided that we would go with them to meet their master. (_**Spongebob narrator: 5 minutes later…) **_We arrived at the base. Then BlackWarGreymon took off with Cyberdramon. I saw a spotlight appear on a tall staircase. It was Master Doom, I saw that he had the wings and tail of an ender dragon, the shape of a human, and two wither heads. "_How creative…" _I thought. "Welcome...Hit The Target, I am Master Doom, I have been waiting for you." He said, I felt like there was gonna be a song coming on. Turns out I was correct. "_I wanted to be, on top of the world-" _"Okay! No need for singing." I interrupted. Master Doom sighed. He walked a step down...and tripped on a flea and fell down the staircase. I flinched every time he fell on each step. He finally came down. He looked a bit scarier up close. "Ahem..so welcome to my lair, I had you come here because I have created a team of villains to help defeat the digidestined, and I know you are too." Said Master Doom. We were walking through a corridor with many statue's pictures, and plans that almost destroyed their enemy's. We reached the end of the hallway and there was a library with bookshelves everywhere. He went over to one near a fireplace, pulled a book out and pulled a lever. A passage opened and we went down the steps.

Denton's POV

I was trying to work on a plan to destroy Dan and Trayaurus. But nothing sparked, I saw two things land outside my lab, I went outside. "Denton, we are here to bring you to Master Doom." Said the black dinosaur man. I decided to go since he sounded evil as well as me. They brought me to another place, I guess they needed to make another trip. They Picked up a Squid. I knew him, that was Derpy Squid, Sky's arch enemy. Then we went to a lair, I guess that must be Master Doom's Lair. They dropped us off in a meeting area of some sort. I saw some other villains, in the corner was someone everyone feared...the legendary Herobrine. I never thought I would see him in person...well ghost, nevermind that. I saw someone come down the steps with a man. "Welcome fellow villains, I'm glad you all made it. I am your leader Master Doom, And my close friend and co-leader, Herobrine. I wanted to set up a meeting to destroy the new digidestined and take over the digital and minecraftian worlds!" Announced Master Doom. "Now, we are making in-progress plans on how to get them. But first, lets introduce ourselves." Said Herobrine. **(here are the villains I randomly added: El Macho, Vector, Bowser, Captain Hook, Darth Vader, The Purple Man, The Toy Animatronics, Golden Freddy, Phantaboulous and Pixel Steve (temporarily evil) , Dr. Eggman, The King Pig, Denton, Derpy Squid, Hit The Target, Master Doom, and Herobrine.) **"WAIT! I have a question." asked Vector. "Yes?" Master Doom replied. "What IS our plan going to be?" Vector continued. "Well, It's.."

**Belt: DUN DUN DAAAAAAAAA**

**Gru: A CLIFFHANGER? What is this a 5 year old story?**

**Davis/Veemon: I'M NOT 5! I'm 13.**

**Kevin the Minion: BANANA (translated)- who cares Davis…-**

**Me/Dracomon: CHICA! YOU STUPID DUCK! LEMME GO-wait...I'm a dragon digimon, I could burn ya to death...AND AS FOR YOU FREDRICK FUZZY BOTTOM! I will incinerate you ,Bugs Bunny and Daffy Duck as well.**

**Freddy: Y-YOU ARE GONNA GET I-oh crud monkey's…**

**Foxy: Yar! Freddy best be getting back to the stage, or i'll be for-for-forced to (kill you all) for-forced to make ye walk the (death) plank! *tackles Freddy and helps Me* **

**(Spongebob narrator: To be continued...and review, keep giving suggestions and OC's are wanted. PEACE OUT and AT EASE. Until next time…)**


	7. Chapter 7: Betrayal and Master Plan

**Chapter 7: The Betrayal and Master Plan**

**Me/Dracomon: Thank you Foxy, you helped me save my life back there.**

**Foxy: Anything for a first mate...and friend-friend.**

***hugs Foxy***

**Me/Dracomon: Now for the news...there will be some new character's joining us AND the evil plan will come up. Thank you NellisEllis, Jeremy,Guest 1 and Guest 2! These were great suggestions and will be added to the story, and also if you want, should we call the digidestined their digimon names or human names? let me know in the reviews. NOW CHAPTER BEGIN! And we need that pizza reward too Foxy.**

**Foxy: Aye lassie.**

_**(spongebob narrator: Meanwhile, at the beach…)**_

The atlantian's Joe and Cody were relaxing on the beach, having a great day from no harm or danger. Until a special person arrives… "Hey Joe, do you see that giant ship out there?" Cody asked. Joe took off his shades and looked. "Cody you're seeing things, there is no-wait, there is a giant ship heading right for us." Joe said. They looked at each other then watched the ship come toward them. "Yar! Hello landlubber's, I'm IronBeard the Pirate. And this here is my Partner in pixels, Swashmon."**(Swashmon is a pirate fox with dual swords and sea blue markings, a perfect first mate.)** The giant, iron body pirate introduced. **(AN: he looks like MetalBeard from the lego movie) **Joe and Cody looked at IronBeard, then he said something. "Come aboard me ship, The Sea Sheep! And meet me...well, temporary crew." IronBeard told them. Cody and Joe decided to go, it would be a cool adventure for them anyway. They climbed up the ladder and saw a girl and a pig on two legs, brown gloves, a small cannon on his back, and red stripes going down his back. He also had red markings around his eyes. The cannon was pointing down like a jet pack of some sort. There were 2 other creatures, a penguin and an unknown type. They each held a device, a white one and a black one. "They came! I told you Gizamon, I knew they would come." Said the penguin. "These digimon said that you are there partners. The penguin is Penguinmon, the orange guy is Gizamon." Said IronBeard. Cody and Joe looked at them, Penguinmon got close to Cody, and Gizamon got close to Joe, the digivice's glowed.**(Cody's)** **Digimon partner found, Penguinmon. (Then Joe's) Digimon partner found, Gizamon. ** The digivice's were given to Joe and Cody. "Now, we will find a group called the digidestined, how do I know? The star's told me. And I'll tell ye about me life." IronBeard said as the Atlantians and their partner's sailed off.

Cody's POV

I was on a ship with Joe, a huge, metal armored pirate named IronBeard had a digimon called Swashmon. She was tall, sleek, and looked like a good fighter no one would want to mess with, especially with those swords. Anyway, I got a digimon partner that is a penguin, like me! Although he does have a lot of differences between me and him. Joe had an orange digimon called Gizamon. He looked pretty cool with those spikes too. "Where are we going?" I asked. A girl giggled, "We are going to the digital world, my name is Nell, this is my partner Pigmon." Nell introduced. "Pleasure to meet you." Said Pigmon. While we sailed, Ironbeard held his digivice toward the ocean, opening a portal in the water. "Hang on tight lads and lass! This will be a bumpy ride!" He yelled and we held for dear life on a mast pole. After a few moments of bumps and shaking and possible sea sickness later, we made it to land, We got off at a cove. "Come with me lads and lass, we are going to the Pirate Cove." instructed IronBeard. We walked to a cave, he punched the side and a panel showed up. "_please scan anything here." _IronBeard took a wipe, wiped the panel and slammed his face on it. "_Welcome back IronBeard."_ A passage opened up and we walked through. I saw so much cool things in here, it's a pirate HQ. I saw a Pirate Fox robot coming over to us. "Yar, Hello young lad's a-and lass. Welcome to th-th-the Pirate Cove. The secret H-HQ for digidestined and pirates like me and I-IronBea-Beard. I am Foxy the Pirate Fox." Said the fox. He looked VERY familiar, but I didn't worry about it and we had a tour.

Stampy's POV

After we met some more friends, we were resting at camp while one of us kept watch for a while. We didn't see any mobs that night, in the morning we headed off. I heard something rustle in the bushes, and I heard it clearer as I felt something on my head. I lifted my hand to my head..._My cat ears!_ I had no idea, they showed up randomly. "Guy's, I heard something...something dangerous I think." I said. Everyone turned and saw my ears, Think was about to say something when I held up my hand as a 'don't even say anything about this'. My ear's twitched and I turned around...seeing my worst fear of all time. "OH MY GOD! A CREEPER!" I shrieked. Lunamon and Barnamon growled and attacked. "**Twin Labra Howl!" **They barked a huge force of light, until another attack deflected it. "**Terrier Sphere!" **I saw the creeper, with a bunny digimon. "OH...MY...GOD...ITS STAMPY, DAN, SQUID, AND THINK! Okay..calm down FurnoCreeper...cleansing breaths...okay. Sorry for my outburst…" Said the Creeper. He came out, he was half human. I was relieved. I guess he was huge fans of me, Squid, Dan, and Think. The bunny digimon looked at Rika and Takato, I thought they might know each other. We talked to FurnoCreeper, who turned out to be friendly. After that, something teleported us to a cove, I had no idea where we were, until Grace shrieked with joy. "FOXY! DROBOMON!"

Rika's POV

After what we thought was a threat, he was a nice guy. And we found Henry...well he found us. "Hey Rika, hey Takato. So you turned out to be digimon too?" He asked, we nodded. We then wondered where the other's were and how we were digimon. Until we teleported to a cove, Grace knew the Foxy robot and a Dragon digimon i've never heard of before. "Drobomon, I missed you…" Grace said as she sat with her other digimon partner. They talked and Foxy came over to say hi to them. All we did was follow a person named ColdFire, he was crazy, he had an icy blue left eye and flaming red right eye. He did look pretty beat up, maybe he was a bad fighter or accident prone. either way he was a nice guy too. We were guided in a tour around the cove, we saw the rooms for the people who lived here, the meeting room, everything an HQ could have. I was impressed.

Herobrine's POV

I heard Vector's question. I decided to answer it. "The plan is work-in-progress, so what we have so far is on this diagram." I pointed a stick at it. "We are going to capture the digidestined's most prized possessions, the digimon who helped digivolve some of the digimon, Calumon. Impmon and Salamon, they are kids who became digimon, but are very special to our advantage. We capture them, make an evil clone of Impmon, use calumon to revive Millenniummon with our doom ray Digivolution, and Calumon will help our digimon digivolve as well. Then we destroy the Sovereigns, the Royal Knights, and the Celestial digimon. That is PART of the plan. Any questions?" I finished. Darth Vader raised his hand. I pointed to him. "I have to questions, 1: when do we get our digimon, and 2: Where is the restrooms? I need to take a peep…" Master Doom facepalmed. "Down the hall to the right, keep going right 'till you see the men's sign then take a left to the restrooms of evil…" He said annoyed. Darth Vader ran to the restrooms. "So...now what?" Said Master Doom. "Meeting dismissed." I called and everyone left. I had Master Doom sit down and we talked. "Master Doom, being your closest friend and partner and co-leader, I should tell you something." I told him. He waited and listened. I took a remote and clicked a button, he was chained to the seat. "I know I am co-leader, but we aren't getting anywhere with you around. So I am going to make myself leader and lead them." I declared. Master Doom looked at me with horror. "What do you mean? Are you-" He was about to say something when I choked him with my powers. "You are nothing to me. Partner, you are officially fired...permanently…" I said and I threw him into the dungeons. My digimon appeared. "What can I do for you master…" I grinned. "Bring me some more back up."

**Me/Dracomon: WHOOO! Foxy! you are in meh story now! And Drobomon came back! YAY!**

**Foxy: Yes, now let's get that p-pi-pizza and sodi-sodi pops.**

**Me/Dracomon: YAY YUH! I'll pay. And I Forgot to add some villains as well. Kaos,The Marrionette, (for those who are fnaf fanatics :3) and...THE PURPLE MINIONS! BLEH! Okay...now I will enjoy my pizza and soda. Then I will come back tomorrow POSSIBLY almost everyday to upload a chapter since you all love this.**

**Stampy: Don't forget to review and OC's are still wanted, suggestions, and idea's as well.**

**Me/Dracomon: right. I will also make other crossover's and some fanfics… and I'm craving to make wereanimal fanfics for some reason O_O. eh if you want that, let me know. PEACE OUT...AT EASE...until next time… *Freddy laugh***


	8. Chapter 8: The Plan commences! Kinda?

**Chapter 8: The plan commences!**

**Me/Dracomon: I got some great idea's now. Thanks to all who suggested to me. There will also be musical number's now and in a future battle as well. I will let Master Doom out of prison this chapter too, and Herobrine's digimon will be revealed as well…**

**Drobomon: I am so not liking BB. He is an evil devil from the depths of the nether coming to destroy us all...on the bright side he isn't in the story at least!**

**BB: Hello? Hi! *laughs annoyingly* HAHAHAHAHA.**

**Drobomon: *shoots white laser at BB and he dies.* Forget what I said…**

**Me/Dracomon: I own nothing except for my oc's. CHAPTER BEGIN!**

Squid's POV

I can't believe all of this has happened to us. We come to the digital world, we find our partners, and we got attacked by Hit The Target? This place is a bit of a nightmare. I got that out of my head, we also have new people on our team as well, DragonEnd and FurnoCreeper. FurnoCreeper ran off to find things to help us, and something smells fishy...and it's not me. DragonEnd is hiding something, I'm sure of it. I let that go and we were getting ready for a meeting. We walked into our rooms for our stay. Mine was blue, had a pool, and everything Squidnugget like me would dream of. **(I am officially calling the digidestined their digimon names!) **Gomamon was liking the pool, he also had a bed as well. It's like they were waiting for us or they were digidestined as well. **(All of the rooms are for what they are, like Stampy and Gatomon have a cat like room, so yeah :3)** I unpacked my things and freshened up for the meeting. Gomamon took a nap in his bed, I watched him sleep peacefully. I went out quietly, leaving a note saying: "_I am at a meeting and I will be back later." _I closed the door and went to the meeting room.

Henry's POV

At least I found Takato and Rika, or Guilmon and Renamon. I was turned into Terriermon from that LordRavenmon digimon. My partner is FurnoCreeper, he's a nice guy as well. When we were taking the tour, I saw a MarineAngemon and a Leormon in a medical room. I recognised them as Jeri and Kenta, "_How did they get hurt? Did someone get them or something?" _I thought. Me and FurnoCreeper went to our room and I stayed in there to rest, I had a very long day of walking and doing all of that stuff. I layed on a bed for me, wrapped myself in my ears like a blanket and rested.

Joe's POV

This Pirate Cove place is pretty cool. It's a great thing that IronBeard led us here, or we might not have met the other digidestined. My partner **(I meant to give Joe Betamon, not Gizamon. Just realised today. Omega Derp _) **I went into the meeting room with everyone else and we had the meeting. "So, we have found out Master Doom's evil plan with his partner, the devil himself, Herobrine..." Said The leader of the meeting, IronBeard and the co-leader, Foxy the Pirate Fox himself. Everyone was at a long table, listening carefully. "We have the three digimon they were looking for, Impmon, Salamon, and Calumon as well. We need to keep them safe and out of the villains reach. If we do, their plan will fail and we can defeat them." Instructed IronBeard and held a stick to a diagram. That was a pretty advanced plan, but I believe we can do this. "W-we also need he-help fro-from your friend G-g-Gennai, he can gi-give you your true power, digidestined." Added Foxy. "We were looking for Gennai as well, we were heading to the direction to where he lives, until we got teleported to here." Said Amy. Foxy and IronBeard thought about it, then told us. "Ye can b-bring Gennai here so w-w-we can have some help." Said Foxy. We all nodded, Some of us stayed, like Me, cody, Our digimon, IronBeard, Foxy, and FurnoCreeper.

Amy's POV

After we agreed to go find Gennai again, we were sent outside of the cove, and set out to find him. The other digimon came, we left Barnamon and Lunamon to guard the cove. As we walked, we heard a howl, a familiar one as well. Out from the tree's jumped out Wolfmon and Hit The Target. "You won't get away from me this time! And I have back up...Denton! Derpy Squid! Time to party!" Said Hit The Target. Out from the forest came 2 robot suits, Denton was in the Villan-ager 2.0, with his digimon Hagurumon turning the gears to activate the suit. Derpy Squid's suit was the Derp-inator 3.0, with his Digimon Otamamon in a tank on the back. "Ha! You can't destroy this Dan! You'll never beat me now!" Denton cackled evilly. Grimmon growled in a skeletal way. Sky saw his worst enemy right in his face. "OH MY GOD! DID YOU HAVE TO FREAKING SHOW UP DERPY SQUID?! HUH?! I can't stand this!" Sky Freaked out. Falcomon talked to his master to calm him down. I looked and we outnumbered all three of them. "Come on! We gotta attack them! Let's get them!" Squid said. We all nodded and the digimon attacked.

"**Dragon Flame!" **Agumon shot out a fireball.

"**Moon Strike!" **Gabumon sprayed a blue stream of fire.

"**Feather Winds!" **Biyomon flapped her wings with a spiral of feathers and wind.

"**Electric Shock!"** Tentomon zapped a bolt of lightning.

"**Tide Turns!" **Gomamon sprayed a wave of water.

"**Bubble Blast!" **Patamon blasted a huge bubble.

"**Lynx Lightning Paw!" **Gatomon's paw lit up in flames.

"**Vee Blast!" **Veemon's v glowed and a v shaped laser blasted out.

"**Rock and Roll!" **Armadillomon rolled into the ground and popped up as an uppercut.

"**Feather Blade!" **Hawkmon threw her feather headband like a boomerang.

"**Venomous String!" **Wormmon spat out a poisonous string. The suits were too much for them, out of no where, another suit came out from the tree's. "Trayaurus! How did you get here?" Said Dan amazed. Trayaurus looked at Dan, he grinned. "I have my ways, and this Digimon helped me out." He pointed down to a robotic digimon. "Hey guys! I'm Kazu! Well, Gaurdromon now." Said the robot. "**Grenade Blaster!" **Gaurdromon shot out missiles from his forearms. It didn't do much effects on the suits. "Even a robot can't beat a robot! We're trapped!" Said Dracomon worried. "**Draco Power!" **She shot out a golden purple fireball. "**Wild Sapling!" **Wildmon used his bow and arrow. Still no effect. I thought we were doomed until a familiar person came. "**Gargo Grenades!" **Out blasted laser's from a bunny like digimon, he looked like Terriermon but he had pants and an ammo belt like a sash. "Yeah! Go Get them Gargomon!" said FurnoCreeper. "Time for a smackdown! **Bunny Pummel!**" Gargomon punched Denton's suit and he was sent off far away. Derpy Squid was still ready for a fight, the tentacle he had wrapped him up. Gargomon strained to get free, he dedigivolved into Terriermon. "No! Terriermon!" Cried FurnoCreeper, Hit The Target laughed evilly. Guilmon growled and his pupils shrank to little dots, he glowed, Ethan's digivice did as well, he took it out and held it to Guilmon. "**Guilmon digivolve to...Growlmon!" **Guilmon turned into a giant dinosaur! He did look pretty cool as well. "You never hurt my friends! "**Pyro Flamethrower!"** Growlmon shot a flaming stream of fire from his mouth, it blasted Derpy Squid to the same direction Denton went. Hit The Target was furious, then he remembered plan B. "Well, if you could handle robot's, maybe you can handle...Him." He laughed evilly. Cyberdramon came flying from the air, he landed and roared. "Time to be destroyed digidestined!"

Renamon's POV

"Time to be destroyed digidestined!" Cyberdramon roared, I couldn't believe it...Ryo was here! But he was here to kill us? He attacked us. "**Desolation Blade!" **He blasted a wave of energy toward us. I saw it and jumped into it. I felt very weak. I layed on the . I couldn't move at all. He came closer to me to finish me off. I managed to look up and speak. "Ryo...I-It's me...Rika…" I managed to say. He stopped dead in his tracks, he said something. "R-Rika? Pl-please, ru-AHHHH!" He screamed as the power took control of him and he flew off. I got up, feeling very weak. I noticed my arm was cut, and bleeding a bit. I clutched it and limped. I stared at Hit The Target, I was pretty mad. I got into a fighting stance and glowed.

DragonEnd's POV

I saw what Renamon did, she saved us from Cyberdramon. She was pretty damaged, I was almost thinking that she wouldn't make it. She fought the pain and stood up, she stared at Hit The Target and she glowed, my digivice did as well, I held it out as Ethan had done. "**Renamon digivolve to...Kyubimon!" **There stood a beautiful fox with nine tails on fire, as well as her paws. She jumped up and attacked. "**Fox Tail Inferno!" **Kyubimon blasted fireballs at Wolfmon, he yowled in pain. Kyubimon clawed him and pawed him many times. She leaped down and dedigivolved. She was still in pain. Hit The Target fled with Wolfmon. And we continued our journey.

**Me/Dracomon: I AM VERY SORRY! I have come down with the flu, i have been sleeping a lot, and feeling faint so I couldn't really upload a chapter today, I'll upload 2 tomorrow for you guys as well, then we can also meet Gennai!**

**IronBeard: And ye can see me backstory on how I became like this.**

**Foxy: How did y-y-ye like the pizza and sodi-sodi pops?**

**Me/Dracomon: I loved it! You are da best! *hugs* Please review and keep giving idea's as well. I forgot to reveal Herobrine's digimon too. Sorry 'bout that. Anyway, see ya tomorrow!PEACE OUT, AT EASE!...until next time…*pets Kitty* my precious... whats wrong with meh!?**


	9. Chapter 9: The Key of Digivolution

**Chapter 9: The Key of Digivolution** **Me/Dracomon: I have made a new type of digivolution! It's called Mega digivolution, its only an idea, if you want me to use it let me know. I might make a story about that in the future. Along with how the digidestined met Grace and Ryan, if you guys would like that :3** **Ironbeard: And ye better have Herobrine and Master Doom do the musical number as well.** **Me/Dracomon: I will, don't worry. I own nothing but my OC's, I will get better soon as well. Then my creative mind will work once again. CHAPTER COMMENCE!** Nell's POV I sat in my room, watching Pigmon sleep peacefully. I went to go get some dinner for both of us from the kitchen. I made a sandwich for me, and a mini pizza for Pigmon, I put the mini pizza in the oven for it to cook. I waited about 10 minutes and took the pizza out. Put a couple slices on a plate for me and Pigmon. I brought it to my room and ate. Pigmon woke up and started eating as well, I decided to stay here at the cove because I didn't know what would happen over there. After we ate, I put the dishes in the sink and cleaned them. I then walked to the medical room to see the other two digimon in there. A lion cub digimon was resting, her paw was heavily bandaged, she must've gotten pretty beat up. And another digimon was there too, he looked ill a bit, but pretty healthy. I stroked the lion cub's reddish brown fur atop her head. Pigmon told me the names of these digimon. The one I was stroking was a Leormon. The second one that looked ill was a MarineAngemon. I wondered how they even got beat up in the first place, Leormon started to open her eyes. She slowly stood up but her paw was hanging like a cat would groom their paw. "Where am I? What happened to me?" Leormon asked. I smiled. "You're safe, you're in the Pirate Cove. I think you might have gotten pretty beat up in a battle with another digimon though." I told her. She sighed in relief but looked at her paw. "I hope this will get better soon." She said. "I hope so too." I said. She looked up at me and smiled. I walked out to tell the person in charge of the medical center that Leormon was awake and if I could take her for a bit of Physical Therapy for her paw. He said yes and I brought her outside for a bit. "So, what's your name?" She asked me. "I'm Nell. What's your's?" I asked. "I'm Jeri, but I'm Leormon now." She replied. She was limping a bit with her paw, but she was doing pretty good each step she took. I noticed she was getting better by the minute. After a few minutes we went inside, she went to the digimon room to rest. The MarineAngemon, who I found out his name was Kenta, was resting in the digimon room as well. I went into my room to rest myself. Master Doom's POV I couldn't believe it, my own partner betrayed me. I know we've been friends for who knows how long and he throws me out. I heard the door unlock in my cell and saw Herobrine. "Look, I regret what I did, So how about you are leader again." I couldn't believe what I heard. An _apology_ from Herobrine! I forgave him and we went upstairs. "Master...the digidestined are on the move. Shall I take care of them?" Said a familiar, raspy, dark voice. "Yes, LordRavenmon. Go with BlackWarGreymon and Cyberdramon and get them. Make sure you get Calumon, Salamon, and Impmon as well." Said Herobrine. I told BlackWarGreymon and Cyberdramon to go with Herobrine's plan. They flew away. A musical number was coming up. "Are we gonna sing? because I can hear a beat." I said. Herobrine nodded. _Master Doom:_ _I am number one, you are number two. we're villains at large, but I'm larger than you. I am number one, you are number two, I believe in equality as long as you get less than me. I'm number one, you're number two, you may think you're smarter, but I'm smarter-er than you. I can see by the look in your eye, you want the bigger piece of pie. One day you'll get your chance, but in the meantime you've got to dance monkey dance! Do it, Dance Monkey Dance!_ _Herobrine: __He's number one, I'm number two I can't believe I'm working for a mortal. I'm number two, he's number one._ Herobrine and Master Doom are dancing and singing like weirdos... _Master Doom: __I'M NUMBER ONE! You know life's gone to the dogs, when your boss is a Man. I can see it's just a matter of time, before he's gone and I'm in front of the line. Won't be long 'till i'll get my chance. But in the meantime, I've got to Dance Monkey Dance._ Most of the crowd at Doom Corps have left disappointed in their leaders. _Master Doom: __That's it number two! Come on, Dance Monkey Dance, Now watch me…_ Master Doom dance's like a complete maniac and kids run away screaming and crying. _Master Doom:_ _I'm number one._ _Herobrine: __He's number one._ _Master Doom: __He's number two._ _Herobrine: __I'm number twooooo!_ _Master Doom: __That's it kid, there you go. Now step aside this ain't your show._ _Master Doom: __I'm one._ _Herobrine: __I'm one._ _Master Doom: __I'm number one._ _Herobrine: __Yes, we know._ _Master Doom: __I'm number one._ _Herobrine: __He's number one._ _Master Doom: __That's how It's done._ DragonEnd's POV I saw what Renamon did. She saved us. We continued forward to Gennai. Renamon clutched her arm, it was bleeding a lot. I was getting worried, she didn't look very well. We stopped for a while and rested. I got some bandages and wrapped up Renamon's wound, she said she was still weak. Renamon can still walk but she limps a bit, I knew she would be okay though. After a good rest we set off again, as we walked. Renamon looked worried. "What's wrong?" I asked. she looked a me. "Cyberdramon...he was a friend of mine...called Ryo. I sensed that...he was controlled...I know he would never hurt me...or any of us...but the power controlled him too much…" She said with some grunting from the pain. "Hey! I think we're here!" Shouted Veemon. We all looked at the entrance. It was pretty majestic. We entered and saw the room, there were fish everywhere on the outside. This was an amazing a man walked in. "Hello, I'm Gennai." Said A young man. "So this is Gennai?" Said Stampy. Agumon nodded. "Hmm, I guess you guys turned into digimon?" Said Gennai. This guy does know anything! We talked about how we came here and how far we came to find him. "I see, you are learning the key of digivolution right now. So I will give you these." He gave us all crests.**(Here is the list. Ethan: Leadership and Courage. Stampy: Honesty and Knowledge. Sky: Cooperation and Hope. Lee: Bravery and Sincerity. Amy: Love and Light. DragonEnd: Darkness. FurnoCreeper: Hope. Squid: Reliability.)** **Me/Dracomon: I think I can wrap this up for now, I'll upload another one tonight or soon. Hope this chapter turned out good. Cya!** **Foxy: Yar. I-I see that they are le-lea-learning more and more about Digi-digivoluition.** **Me/Dracomon: Right Foxy. PEACE OUT! AT EASE! until later...**


	10. Chapter 10: New Mega Digivolution!

**Chapter 10: New Mega Digivolution?!**

**Me/Dracomon: WAZZUP! Told ya I would upload another chapter soon, Hello and welcome to friday! **

**Kevin the Minion: BANANA! **

**Think: Kevin! You will be in the story soon! Go hang out with Dave or blow up some things with your TNT.**

**Kevin the minion: *Run's off with TNT and FurnoCreeper and blows up the lab.* BANANA!**

**Me/Dracomon: You need to teach him a few things...I own nothing except for my OC's. Enjoy the Chapter!**

lee's POV

We finally met this Gennai, he gave us some crests for us to use to digivolve our digimon. I liked them a lot. "Gennai, is Wildmon and me gonna get our mega digivolution?" Dracomon asked. Everyone and Agumon looked confused except Gennai and the rest of us. "What in the world is Mega Digivolution?" Asked Agumon. Dracomon walked over to him and punched him all flinched. Dracomon cracked her claws and started explaining. "Mega Digivolution is when you combine 4 different things; A digiegg, a mega stone, a digivice, and a digivolution source. When they are combined the digimon is more powerful than before, and the power can only be used wisely. If it falls into the wrong hands, this can ruin the digimon and the digivolution forever." She finished explaining. This sounded very interesting as well. Gennai gave us Digieggs and mega stones. This was going to be very cool, I wondered how Bearmon would look as a mega digimon. "Gennai, we need you to come to Pirate Cove with us. There is more evil in the digital world." Said Biyomon. Gennai nodded. "I'll go with, you will need my help every step of the way." We started off to the Pirate cove once again.

Guilmon's POV

As we walked toward HQ, I kept thinking that I heard a familiar giggle. It got louder above us, I looked up. It was Calumon! Everyone stopped and saw the young digimon, I explained to them that he helped me, Renamon, and Terriermon a while back. "Hey, he isn't he part of the master plan for the Villains?" Lee asked. We all thought about it, in fact he is part of the plan. "We need to get you to the Pirate Cove fast, or you'll get caught." Said Squid. We all walked once again, as we got to a beach we saw the cove just miles away. "We need to grow wings if we are going to get to the cove like this." Said Amy sarcastically. "Maybe we can digivolve...for those who can fly or swim." Suggested Biyomon. That wasn't a bad idea. (_Digivolve sequence_)

"**Biyomon digivolve to...Birdramon!"**

"**Gomamon digivolve to...Ikkakumon!" **

"**Hawkmon digivolve to...Aquilamon!"**

"**Falcomon digivolve to...Peckmon!"**

"**Tentomon digivolve to...Kabuterimon!"**

"**Dracomon digivolve to...AceDracomon!"**

**(AN: Dracomon is a champion digimon)**

We all held on to the digivolved digimon or rode them as we traveled back to the HQ, on our way we saw a digimon on the shores of the HQ. "This is a Kotemon, I wonder how he got here." Said Kabuterimon. We landed, the digivolved digimon dedigivolved and walked over to the stranded Kotemon. "Er...Excuse me Kotemon. Why are you here?" Asked Palmon. "I was looking for my partner, he's-right there!" He pointed to Think. "Me?" Think said and pointed to himself. Kotemon nodded. Think's digivice glowed and said "Digimon partner found. Kotemon" He found his other partner. We brought Kotemon back to the HQ and we found out there were more surprises waiting for us.

Think's POV

All of this adventure so far has been very exciting, Kopimon is my digimon and dog, and I have a Kotemon! We came back to the Cove, I then remembered Kevin and Dave. I missed them. When we walked into the Cove, I saw something I wouldn't have thought I would've seen until now. "BANANA!" Shouted Kevin and Dave. They ran toward me and hugged me and Kopimon tightly. "hey guys! I missed you, and how did you get here?" I asked them. They pointed to Foxy and IronBeard, they must've brought them here! "Aye, W-w-we thought ye would li-like to see them again." Said Foxy. IronBeard agreed with a nod. I was so happy to see my minions again, I knew it would take a while for me and Kopimon to get home but this would be great! They can help out a lot. They walked into my room and unpacked. I also saw an imp digimon and a dog like digimon. "That is a Salamon, but she has a black ring instead of a golden, holy ring. And the imp is Impmon." Said Kotemon. "I'm Mako, but I'm Impmon for now. And this is my sister Ai, or Salamon now." Said Impmon. They were pretty young, I could tell. "Now we need to figure out how to use this new Mega Digivolution, this could be very useful. Dracomon, Wildmon, can you show them how to digivolve with it? I'll teach them how to use it." Said Gennai. Dracomon and Wildmon nodded and they all ran to the training room. Gennai led us to a room where we could practice it. "Now what I've seen when Dracomon and Wildmon did when they were human, you need a specific crest, show that crest, and a mega stone will come out of the digiegg (Armor), hold the digivice to it, and they digivolve to another mega." Explained Gennai. This sounded a bit complicated, but I think I could do it. **(AN: I meant to say for the crests was that anyone had all of the crests that the original digidestined had, here is the RIGHT list: Ethan: Leadership. Squid: Trust. Sky: Cooperation. Stampy: Honesty. Lee: Bravery. Think: Faith. Amy: Fairness. DragonEnd: Darkness. FurnoCreeper: Pride.)**

We all practiced a ton, he set up models of our digimon for our practice. These models of the mega's were pretty OP. _**(Spongebob Narrator: Meanwhile, at the training room…)**_

Dracomon's POV

Me and Wildmon are in the training room, teaching everyone how to mega Digivolve. "Now mega Digivolution uses a TON of energy, it's not like Warp digivolution. When you gain enough power inside, you can release it out into everything the tamer has done, and you are KABLAMO! One OP mega digimon." I explained with pointing to a diagram with my claw. "Now digimon without partner's come with me, with partner's go with Wildmon." I instructed. Apparently I kinda made the wrong choice...I had _him _with me. **(AN: him as in Tai, I'll make a story about how she now kinda hates him.) **As long as he doesn't talk to me, I'll be fine and I better not lose it if he does anything to annoy me too. "So what you do, Is when you are in a battle with an OP digimon destroying the world. You gather all of your strength...let that power settle and think about your mega form. The mega form will be modified and even better so you would have better stats than before!" I explained in a diagram. Everyone looked like they were getting it perfectly, I decided to demonstrate for them. "Now I will show you how, This will mentally drain my power for a while. It will recharge so don't worry." I explained. I took a deep breath, everyone backed away and watched, my rings glowed and I closed my eyes. I glowed in a bright, piercing blue light. Armor started forming on me. But the light died out and I opened my eyes. "Wha? why..but..What?" I said looking at myself seeing I'm not Maxus Dracomon. (That is her mega digimon name) **(AN: If you ever heard of Bakugan, Maxus Dragonoid has that OP evolution. Dracomon looks like that but with Gryphon like armor. And she has four wings in some armor. Four feathery, dragon wings.) **"Well that failed.." Said Gabumon. I looked at him with a bored expression. He looked away. "Guess I don't have it in me today, you can see for yourselves when you do it. But that is how you can unlock it." I explained. "You are dismissed." I said. And everyone left, I flew to the digimon room, I went into my room (we had separate rooms) and rested.

Wildmon's POV

"Now what you do, is you contain the energy from the stone, combine it with the power you have, and volia! You have officially became a mega digimon." I instructed. I showed a diagram, I had also drawn myself as my mega form. From what i've seen when Wildmon became WereWildmon (Her mega digimon name) while I was human. "This looks complicated but its actually easy once you get it." I continued. I saw that everyone was taking notes, I was waiting until they were done. "Now, here are your mega stones, you MUST hold on to them and protect them with your life! And give these to the other as well." I instructed. They nodded, I handed each of them a box or two with the name and mega stone of each digimon. And I dismissed the class. I walked back to my room and took a nap. Although we didn't know something was going to happen during the night.

**Me/Dracomon: I haven't updated for two days! I think… I don't know but I am announcing that I will make another crossover about TMNT, Wolf children, and digimon. I'll upload one soon this weekend maybe.**

**Ryan/Wildmon: Yeah, and this will be a great story too, keep up the Idea's and OC's as well. This story is getting better and better by the chapter!**

**Me/Dracomon: I am gonna work on the next chapter right away as well, I will possibly upload another for the next story I'm working on. I will let you all know in the next chapter. PEACE OUT! And AT EASE SOLDIERS! Until next time...**


	11. Chapter 11: Secrets revealed: part 1

**Chapter 11: More partners and members and secret's revealed…**

**Me/Dracomon: THE NEW STORY IS FINALLY OPEN! ITS CALLED MOONWOLVES: WOLF'S TIME HAS COME! GO CHECK IT OUT!**

**Ryan/Wildmon: *slaps* calm down sis….cleansing breaths...use this paper bag if you have to...good job. *walks away***

**Me/Dracomon: I needed that, thanks Wildmon. **

Dan's POV

Now that we have that Calumon, Impmon, and Salamon, we should be good for now. All of us went to our rooms for the night, Grimmon and Calumon came with me, when Calumon came up to me earlier, my digivice said that I was his partner. So now I have two digimon. That's pretty sweet. I got ready for bed and crawled in my bed, feeling wiped out from today's exploring. Tomorrow is a good day off so I should get a ton of sleep. I said goodnight to Grimmon and Calumon and went to sleep.

I woke up to a scream. I jerked awake, Grimmon was growling at the door. It was almost dawn out there, I opened the door to see who I would have never thought I would see for never. _BlackWarGreymon, and Cyberdramon!_ Grimmon went to attack. "**Bone Chiller!" **Grimmon Howled a ghostly scary soul at All of them. A raven blocked the way. "**Ravenoid Cluster!" **I knew who that was...LordRavenmon! His staff fired dark ravens at Grimmon and a direct hit. Calumon, Salamon, and Impmon were captured and In a glass vault. "Help! Help us!" They called. We rushed outside and saw them getting away. "Get back here! I have a bone to pick with you! Never leave without a fight!" Grimmon howled. BlackWargreymon came down and attacked. "**Terra Destroyer!" **The attack go Grimmon! "Grimmon! No!" I ran over to the beat up pile of bones. "Grimmon...a-are you okay?" I was shedding some tears a bit. Grimmon couldn't move he looked at me. "Dan...I-I can't move." He said weakly. I saw everyone rush outside, they started attacking them but they were held off too much. I looked at the digimon and stood up. "You don't mess with my friends! And you never hurt them either!" I yelled. Grimmon got up, and ran to attack them. "**Skeletal Assault!" **Grimmon used a combo attack but got hit again badly. He looked like he was...dead. "Grimmon no! Don't leave me again! Not again…" I ran to him and hugged him tight. "GRIMMON!" A light from my chest emerged. It was my crest!**(AN: I forgot Dan's crest last chapter, It's the crest of Determination.)** Grimmon's eyes shot open and he glowed. I stepped back as he stood up. "**Grimmon Digivolve to...SkeletalGarurumon!" **My do- digimon just digivolved...I can't believe it. he looked so cool! "Never mess with a skeleton… **Skeletal Howling Blaster!**" He howled a bright blue stream of Ice and souls at them. It hit them very good. But they flew off with the held hostage digimon. SkeletalGarurumon dedigivolved and fell to my arms. "You did good buddy. You did good." I told him. He licked my face, I laughed and carried him to my room for the rest of the night 'till morning.

Stampy's POV

That was incredible! Grimmon digivolved for the first time, I was wondering how Gatomon would look in her ultimate from since she told me that she was in her champion form. I woke up the next morning and went to my kitchen for food, I totally forgot Lee was in my room as well. They managed to get a two person room for my and Lee, So Lee was in my kitchen cooking away. I smelled something I loved...my breakfast I had every morning. _Cake!_ "Morning Stampy, How did you sleep?" He asked me, I actually felt well rested. "I feel like a newborn kitten after that, I don't know how these Pirate Cove guy's did it. But these beds are better than ours at home!" I said. Lee smiled. "Can you help me with the oven? I made a big cake for both of us. That even you couldn't finish on your own." I nodded and opened the oven, he put the cake in and we waited. After a good 3 minutes we took the cake out. These oven's were pretty amazing anyway. Gatomon and Bearmon came down, chatting with each other. I think they're starting to become good friends like me and Lee Bear. Also since Kotemon came, Bearmon talked to him a lot as well. He must have been good friends with him as well. I looked at the cake, this was the biggest cake I've ever seen! I couldn't wait to eat it. Lunamon and Barnamon came down to eat as well. Lee brought all of our digimon food from my world. Lunamon and Barnamon got Cooked Porkchops, Gatomon and Bearmon got raw fish. The digimon ate their food, I took a slice of the cake. My eyes popped out of my head and were white, there was a jackpot thing in the background and made the winning noise. This was the best cake I've had that Lee has made. I ate half the cake and was stuffed. Lee ate the other half and we washed the dishes and went out to the meeting room.

Think's POV

After the battle last night, I was wiped out. I slept until we had to get a blow horn to get me up. Kopimon and Kotemon dragged me out of bed and I had my coffee and breakfast. I felt better after that, we went into the meeting room to discuss the attack last night. "Those digimon were sent by Master Doom and Herobrine, one of them is a dangerous Virus type. BlackWarGreymon. The other is a Cyberdramon and he….eh, I don't think he did anything bad." IronBeard explained. I noticed Renamon was looking down, sad. Like she was hiding something, I had Kopimon go talk to her. Girl to girl. "Kopimon, can you go talk to Renamon. She looks a little sad, she might be hiding something. Just Girl to girl pep talk, please? I want to help her feel better." I told her. She gave me a ' You like her, I know it.' look and she went over to Renamon. They chatted and I think she told her what is wrong. Kopimon came back with an unbelieveable expression. "she KNOWS the Cyberdramon...it's her friend…" She whispered. I was shocked. Then I listened to the rest of the explanation. "Yar, aye I-Ironbeard. If we track em down, get Impmon, S-salamon, and Ca-calumon back. We can make em' pay for what they've do-done to us." Added Foxy. Veemon raised his hand. "Question." He said. "Yes laddie?" Answered Foxy.

"How are we going to 'make them pay.'?

"Ye really want to-to know?"

"Yeah."

"Well...We will de-destroy them and t-turn the-them into data...since they could be virus di-digimon." Foxy said his final answer. Everyone cheered as the idea was perfect. Dracomon, Wildmon, Kotemon, Gatomon, Bearmon, Kopimon, me, and Renamon didn't cheer. We were stunned. Especially Renamon. Her eyes were wide open and paralyzed in shock. I was doing the same thing and we slowly looked at each other.

"Oh no…" We whispered in union.

Renamon's POV

I can't believe the plan Foxy just said. _They are going to kill Ryo! _I thought. I was so stunned and filled with fear. I had no idea what to do. Dracomon, Wildmon, Kotemon, Bearmon, Gatomon, and Think didn't think the plan was good either. After the meeting was dismissed, I knew I had to find Cyberdramon and help him. Even though he is controlled by an evil mastermind, I'm going to try anyway. Later that night, I told Think, Gatomon, Stampy, Lee, and their digimon my plan. We had to do this together if we have to save my friend. "That sounds great, but dangerous though. You can digivolve, we can't yet." Said Kotemon. Everyone agreed. "You just need to believe, In yourselves and your digimon. I didn't know how to digivolve Renamon yet until Takato and Henry helped me. Now we just need to help each other." I said. They thought about it, then agreed. "We'll go...together." We all said. we got prepared and we set off quietly during this quiet night.

**Me/Dracomon: CLIFFHANGER! I think for most of you all. But please check out my new story ASAP! I have made the first chapter sound a bit too much like the actual plot but I will make it more different than the movie.**

**Foxy: That is a pretty g-g-good Idea I came up with. Too bad he is her friend….**

**Me/Dracomon: *pats his back* Its okay, but now we have to end this amazing chapter and I will see you guys later. PEACE OUT! Until next chapter...**


	12. Chapter 12: Secrets Revealed part 2

**Me/Dracomon: oi vey! I am sooo Busy… Sorry I haven't updated for like...2 years-**

**Tai/Agumon: It was 7 days..**

***Glares at him, raising my paw with a red backround, and my face is evil, (The amazing world of gumball… The Kiss, Anais gets the evil face..lol, and same music as well) **

**Tai/Agumon: Okay, I'm not backing out of this one..Bring it on!**

**Me/Dracomon: you have made a turrable mistake… **

***tackles and start to fight***

**Ryan/Wildmon: Okay, I'm gonna let them settle this one...wait..maybe not. She is gonna kill him. We own nothing but our OC's. And we forgot DragonEnd joined the journey to find CyberDramon. Now begin the chapter. **

DragonEnd's POV

I had to agree with Renamon, Cyberdramon is her friend and we had to save Calumon, Salamon, And Impmon. Our small group, Stampy, Lee, Amy, Dan, Me, Squid, Think, Cody, Joe, Sky, Ethan, and our digimon had set off into the forest, but not knowing what would happen next.

When it was nearly midnight and a full moon, we saw a man. Against a tree, knocked out cold. We went over to check him out until a bolt of lightning flashed in front of us. We looked in a tree, it was a boy. With a digimon that looked like a pokemon. I think? "Don't go near him...he is dangerous. I saw what he really is, We got him in this condition." He said. Pointing to the man. We all were confused, a question mark appeared above our heads. We swiped it away. Dracomon and wildmon were growling like something was very wrong.

"That is not a man…" said Dracomon, with a tang of fear and surprise in her voice. "It's...Wolfmon.." she said as she slowly turned to us, her eyes wide, her winglike ears drooping. We all stared. Paralyzed. We then heard a grunt, the man's eyes shot open. Wolf like.

Boy (Jake)'s POV

I stood in the tree, looking at the group until the grunt came. "oh snap..He's awake!" I said with a surprised but scared tone. Pikachumon (His digimon, but more mouse like.) had gotten charged up. Literally. We all hid in tree's and the man screeched in pain. "Don't move or peep." I instructed them. The group nodded and we peeked. The Dragon digimon and wooden dog digimon stared. In fear. The man started to grow the fur Wolfmon had, his hands changed to paws, his feet became paws and bursted out of his boots, his eyes became more wolflike. Fur popped out of his ripped shirt and eventually came off. A tail bursted out of his jeans and fur lined the bottom of the very ripped jeans. His mouth stretched to a muzzle and his ears became furry and pointed. He howled in pain as his bones cracked and wolflike. He grew taller and taller until he was a little over 6 feet. He fell to his knees. Gasping. Then he stood up and howled. and ran off.

"two words...Holy c-" Dracomon started. But closed her mouth. she knew she didn't want the rating of the story to go up. Wolfmon heard her. She facepalmed. "What the heck is wrong with me…" He charged at us.

Denton's POV

Master Doom's Plan had worked! We caught Calumon, Salamon, and Impmon. Now we need Cyberdramon…

He flew in with BlackWarGreymon and Master Doom came out. "Well done BlackWargreymon and Cyberdramon. You have impressed me. Now bring them to the Dark Digivolution ray. Denton, is it ready?" he asked me. I nodded. "Yes..Derpy Squid is making final touches to make it work right." I reported. Master Doom turned to Cyberdramon. "Go to the chambers and Denton will get you ready." he instructed. Cyberdramon nodded and he flew to the chambers, with the captive digimon. I ran down to the chambers to get the ray ready.

Derpy Squid's POV

"Otamamon, get the digimon. It's ready." I said to Otamamon. "Yes Master," He hopped off to retrieve the captives. I got the vault open and Cyberdramon came down, Denton put him in the testing chamber and the captives were inside the vault. "It's coming together now.." I said. "Yes, We did well Derpy Squid. We make a great team." He said. I nodded. I let Denton do the honor's. he opened a glass covering and he slammed the button. I heard the Digimon cry in pain as the beam took their energy, it zapped Cyberdramon and he screeched in pain and power. "**Cyberdramon dark digivolve to...Millenniummon!" **We uncovered our eyes from the glow. I stared in awe. "I-it worked.." Denton gapped. Millenniummon was a black Kimeramon with a ghost/spirit thing covering his back and arms. and two cannons on his back. "We have done it!" Me and Denton cheered. All of the villains came down and saw this beast. We have won.

Dan's POV

This was scary. We saw...a-a man become a werewolf! What the heck is wrong with this place?! We ran out of the tree's and further into the woods. "Grimmon, can you digivolve again?" I asked him. Yelling in panic. He shook his head. "I haven't recovered from the last battle!" he yelled to me. We all ran fast. Wolfmon was catching up fast. We ran until we hit a clearing. Only a hill so tall we couldn't climb it. "We're trapped!" Said Amy. We turned around to see Wolfmon. In seething rage. He pounced at us, we all jumped out of the way. Amy stood still. Paralyzed. "Amy run!" Yelled Stampy. Amy snapped out of her thoughts. But she wasn't quick enough. She was tackled to the ground. Wolfmon raised a paw. Ready to kill, Amy cried in fear. "AMY!" yelled Biyomon. She glowed. "**Biyomon digivolve to...Birdramon!" **She digivolved into a giant, flaming bird. Amy's crest glowed during the digivolution, then died out. Birdramon soared and tackled Wolfmon, her giant claws scratching him badly Leaving Deep cuts. "**Volcanic Wing!" **she shrieked and fireballs came out of her wings. It hit Wolfmon badly. he whined and shot a shadowy claw at her. "**Werewolf Claw!" **She soared out of the way and attacked. "**Gryphon Flames!" **she shot out a thin stream of magnesium flamethrower and burned Wolfmon. He yowled in pain and ran to his base. Birdramon dedigivolved to Biyomon. And flew to Amy. She wasn't moving. "Amy? A-are you okay?" Biyomon sobbed. Her blue eyes starting to water. Amy coughed and her eyes shot open. "Wha- Oh..Im okay.." she gasped. We all sighed in relief. "Now how are we going to get up this hill?" Asked Stampy. Dracomon grinned. "I think I can help with that.. **Dracomon digivolve to...AceDracomon!**" She digivolved into her ultimate form. We jumped onto her back and she flew away, once again searching for Doom Corps. Base.

**Ryan/Wildmon: If you noticed. Dracomon added a bit of brave when Wolfmon attacked Amy. Agumon is still in battle with Dracomon. He doesn't show any signs that he is giving up.**

**Tai/Agumon: I'm not going to do it!**

**Me/Dracomon: YOU WILL! SAY IT!**

***pins Agumon down***

**Tai/Agumon: GAH! OKAY I'LL SAY IT! I'm-**

***listens***

**Tai/Agumon: I'm sorry...that you have very bad moves!**

***flips her over and pins her***

**Me/Dracomon: YOU S-**

**Ryan/Wildmon: WHOA WHAO! YOU WILL NOT SAY THAT!**

**Villager #5: Wow...what a dramatic ending…*looks at camera. **

**Spongebob Narrator: peace out, until next chapter..**


	13. Chapter 13: Secret's Revealed Part 3

**Chapter 13: Secrets Revealed Part 3**

**Me/Dracomon: *twitches* now you can never escape me!**

***ties Tai/Agumon in a torture chamber***

**Me/Dracomon: Now, SAY IT!**

**Tai/Agumon: NEVER!**

**Me/Dracomon: *eye twitched* Okay...maybe I took the torture chamber too far..*releases him* **

**Tai/Agumon: Phew...YOU FELL FOR MY TRICK!**

**Me/Dracomon: Wait wh-AHHHH!**

***tackles her***

**Me/Dracomon: YOU'LL NEVER WIN THIS KAMIYA!**

**Tai/Agumon: SAYS WHO!?**

**Me/Dracomon: Wait pause!**

***pauses fight***

**Me/Dracomon: you reminded me. I own nothing except my oc's. Now unpause.**

***Unpauses* **

**Me/Dracomon: Dracomon digivolve to..AceDracomon!**

**Tai/Agumon: Oh you're on..Agumon digivolve to...Greymon! Greymon digivolve to...Metalgreymon!**

***Fights and Run around plays as the two ultimate digimon fight***

**Me/AceDracomon: CHAPTER BEGIN!**

Think's POV

Okay, that was really freaky! The fight, the transformation, gives me the chills thinking about it. After Acedracomon flew us out of the cove, we flew across the night sky. It was pretty peaceful. We landed atop a ridge, Acedracomon dedigivolved to Dracomon again. Kopimon and Kotemon were getting along pretty well. I liked that they were becoming friends too.

"We should be close, I can sense it." Said Dracomon.

"We can split up. Team Sniper and Team Rifle."

suggested Wildmon, since he was a fan of sniper rifles anyway. Here was the list we made.

Team Sniper

Wildmon

Amy/Biyomon

Lee/Bearmon

Stampy/Gatomon/Lunamon/Barnamon

Dracomon

Team Rifle

Think/Kopimon/Kotemon

DragonEnd/Renamon

Sky/Falcomon

Ethan/Guilmon

Dan/Grimmon

"Okay, now that we've divided, here is the plan. Team Rifle will sneak in, and take out the guards at the entrance, while Team Sniper can take out the other bottom floor guards and watch our backs for more backup. After that, Team Rifle, by that I mean DragonEnd and Renamon can help get Cyberdramon and get out as fast as we can." Explained Wildmon. We agreed, we got into our teams and split up.

**Spongebob Narrator:**

_**Meanwhile, at the Pirate Cove…(french accent I think?)**_

Ironbeard's POV

After we woke up the next morning, I went to get the digidestined up, when I saw all of them gone.

"WHAT!? FOXY! THE KIDS ARE MISSIN'!"

"Yar har, calm down Ironbeard. Th-they will come b-b-b-b-back soon I hope." Foxy reassured him.

"Why should I? They probably….oh shoot..they went after the Digimon! Aye, this could be bad." Ironbeard told Foxy.

"Why? Oh, r-r-r-right. Master Doom and Herobrine could be planning something with the digidestined's power." Said Foxy. Ironbeard called Nell.

"Yes Capt'n?" She addressed. "I want ye teh find the digidestined, and bring em' back as soon as ye can." Ironbeard instructed. Nell nodded and she and Pigmon ran out.

Nell's POV

"Ready Pigmon?" Nell asked, holding her digivice. Pigmon nodded and snorted.

**(Armor digivolution sequence)**

"**Digi Armor Energize!"**

"**Pigmon Armor Digivolve to...Narwhalmon! The Kindhearted Guardian of the Ocean!"**

There stood in pigmon's Place, was an armored Narwhal, Around its horn was a holy ring, and on his armor, had the crest of Kindness. She hopped into Narwhalmon's sub cockpit and they swam, on the look out to find the loose digidestined.

Meanwhile, at MasterDoom's Base and Team Rifle

Renamon had held DragonEnd and disappeared in the shadows, and faded in near the entrance. They hid, and snuck in, Taking out the guards. Renamon signaled the others to come. They did and split up.

"Are you sure this will work?" Asked Sky. "It has to...Ryo-I mean Cyberdramon is my friend." Renamon said. Sky nodded and they took out more guards, and found the chamber Cyberdramon was held in. Only, he wasn't there..._Millenniummon_ was.

"_what the hay did they do to him?!" _Renamon breathed. Her eyes wide and shocked at the beast she saw before her. Millenniummon heard Renamon and saw her coming in the Chamber. He snarled. Renamon stood frozen in her tracks. Ryo wasn't there anymore. Renamon jumped down and walked cautiously toward him. Millenniummon got up and growled softly. "R-ryo...it's..m-me, Rika….r-remember?" She said softly but scared. Millenniummon could scent her fear, he still growled.

"I-I want to help you...I-I'm st-still your fr-friend Ryo...please...come back to me.." Renamon studdered scared. Millenniummon's eyes started to go from red to his normal color. When that happened, a shock caused him to attack Renamon. He pounced on her, ready to fire, Renamon screamed in terror and fear. Millenniummon froze, he got off her, looked at his hand. He was shocked and scared. He shrank back into the shadows and hid from her. "Ryo..I know you won't hurt me...because you're you…" She sobbed. She felt weak from the shock and she fell to the floor, dizzy. Millenniummon came out and went to her, he picked her up in his arms, and hugged her. Renamon sobbed and she closed her eyes, falling asleep. Millenniummon took her into the shadows, still protecting her. '_I promise, I will never hurt you again. I will protect you, Rika...' _Said Millenniummon to himself.

**Me/AceDracomon: GAH! YOU SHALL NEVER DEFEAT MEH! KAMIYA!**

**Tai/MetalGreymon: OH YEAH? SEE HOW YOU LIKE GIGA BLASTER!**

***fires missiles***

**Me/AceDracomon: What the? *gets hit* Ow! Okay now you've made me mad! DRAGON FIRE!**

***fires a bright, colorful fireball and hits MetalGreymon***

**Tai/MetalGreymon: GAH! NOW YOU WILL GET IT! *fires metal claw at her and chains her up.***

**Me/AceDracomon: Umm, okay? I don't get the pun...at all. You suck at these. Anyway, I hope y'all liked the story, and see ya next time...IM GONNA KILL YOU TAICHI KAMIYA!**

**Tai/MetalGreymon: NEVER USE MY FULL NAME YOU DIN-**

**Ryan/Wildmon: WHOA WHOA WHOA! YOU WILL NOT SAY THAT TO A LADY YA DING DONG! (I want you guys to find out what Tai would have said, pm me if you know what it is :P PEACE OUT AND CYA SOON!**


	14. Chapter 14: A Rivalry Occurs?

**hapter 14: A Rivalry Occurs?**

**Me/Dracomon: That title has *twitches* to do with a grudge I have with a certain someone…**

**Tai/Agumon: *runs off***

**Me/Dracomon:*facepalms* you'll see later. But begin the chapter. And there will be a musical number in this. And I don't own that, or anything but my oc's.**

**Tai/Agumon: I'll get my payback, I'm the child of courage for pete's sake! *makes a-* Wait, its in the chapter *derps***

Dragonend's POV

I was in the middle of watching Renamon try to snap Ry- I mean...uhh. I think it's Cyberdramon's dark digivolved form. Anyway after what I saw, I heard an alarm go off.

'Shoot! They found us! I gotta tell the-AAHHHH!' I screamed in pain as a needle hit my arm. I saw the person who got me, I saw a quick glimpse before I blacked out.

Meanwhile with the other's of team Rifle…

They were waiting for Dragonend to emerge from the corner, but they saw no one.

"Oh Oh! He's- Wait..nevermind…" Said Sky. He got everyone's hopes up but they lost it after he said it. Then there was footsteps...and then...in the shadows… three figures snuck up with metal clangs as footsteps….

"AAAAAHHHHHHHHHhhhhhhh…."

Meanwhile with Team Sniper…

Dracomon was lying down, bored. But she heard a loud screech occur east of them. She narrowed her eyes and her winglike ears perked up. "I know that scream anywhere…" Before she said the rest, she saw Renamon and Millenniummon come out. Millenniummon didn't look hostile, but the Digidestined were petrified and the digimon were ready to attack. "Wai-" Renamon tried to say until the digimon attacked.

"**Guardian Howl!" **Kopimon blew a windy howl.

"**Twin Labra Howl!" **Barnamon and Lunamon did their Labra Howl.

"**Spiral Tornado!" **Biyomon made a gust of wind.

"**Karate Fist!" **Bearmon used his paws in a karate style.

"**Thunder Kote!" **Kotemon charged his fist electrically.

"**Tidal Wave!" **Gomamon made a wave.

As the attacks went, Gatomon, who realised that it wasn't hostile, that was when Dracomon came in.

"**Draco Slash!" **Her red wing blades on her arms glowed pure white and cut the attacks, and knocked the digimon back.

"Why did you do that?" Growled Barnamon. Dracomon's Eyes narrowed and she glare at him, making Barnamon whine and step back. She then explained: "This isn't what we think, it's Ryo. They made him like this with the Dark Digivolution Ray and turned him into Millenniummon and brainwashed him." She concluded. Everyone had a ':O' face at what she said. "I have my ways." She grinned.

Millenniummon nodded. Then they went east, to find out what that screech was.

Meanwhile, with Narwhalmon and Nell…

Narwhalmon was bored as he saw through the ocean, he then had an idea. He then turned on the music and played...what song all Narwhals know and love…

"**NARWHALS NARWHALS! Swimming in the ocean, causing a commotion! Cuz they are so awe-" **Nell hit the radio the music came from..and sighed.

"Narwhalmon! You know how much I hate it.." Narwhalmon made a sad face. "That you don't sing it with me!" She then played the song again and they sang it until they reached the Island. **(AN: Just realised...I FORGOT SQUIDNUGGET! WHAT THE HAY IS WRONG WITH ME! Anyway, he's on team Sniper.)**

"Aren't we forgetting something?" Asked Squid. They all had blank faces. Until They all said…"CALUMON AND IMPMON AND SALAMON!"

Dracomon's POV

I was upset, I had to do something. "I'll look for them." I said. I had no idea why, but I did. But everyone agreed and I nodded, I flew off to find the chamber, but Millenniummon grabbed my tail, and I nodded, I landed and I followed him to where the chamber is.

After some directions, I finally found it. I snuck in using my rings to cover me completely. Invisible. So I reappeared on the glass chamber, where the young captive digimon were, all tired and weak. I used my Sharp wing blade, and cut a circle in the chamber. Licked my paw and slapped it on the cut glass, and popped it off. The young ones were happy and they jumped onto my back until an alarm went off.

I flew fast, Impmon, Calumon, and Salamon, clinging for dear life as I flew to the others. I flew and found the rest of the team.

"Let's get out of here now!" I said. We all ran and got out, but we were met up by a few 'friends' as well.

"What are you doing here!? You know it's dan-" It was all the Digimon who basically wanted Cyberdramon dead.

"Shaddup Agumon, the real question is, why the world are you doing here? This was a private rescue mission!" Gatomon hissed.

"Why are you with them Gatomon? I thought you were my sister!" Agumon Growled. Gatomon held her head down, I narrowed my eyes and my wing blades glowed weakly. Everyone, (Team Sniper) had realised what we forgot…

"TEAM RIFLE!" I flew inside, with Gatomon and Wildmon on my back, and Agumon and Garurumon right at my tail. "Dracomon, we don't know what's down by the other team! **Howling Blaster!**" Garurumon tried to freeze me, but I was too fast for the attack, and swiftly dodged it. I closed my eyes, and let a gold light surround me, my rings and my right eye mask glowed. I basically had a burst of speed and crashed through a wall where we found Team Rifle.

"Oh my god...it-it has to be a dream right now.." I was shaking in fear when I landed and Wildmon and Gatomon got off my back. "We're not in Kansas anymore…" Gatomon mewed.

Wildmon's POV

What we saw, from a horror game, came to reality. I pricked my ears and heard a demented laugh. Then around us, was a table with robot parts and endoskeletons, and….blood...I felt like someone was behind us, I jerked my head, and saw nothing. Dracomon was walking toward cages, I followed with Gatomon close behind.

"What the? Guy's? Are you there?" Asked Grimmon. I ran over to him, he was beside Dan, who was currently unconscious.

Grimmon continued: "You guys need to get out of here..if they see you-"

He was paused by looking behind us, I widened my eyes and saw the microphone. "F-f-f-fr-" I stuttered and poked Gatomon. "Stop poking, what's the ma-F-f-f-f-fr-" she poked Dracomon and she turned around. Her eyes widened. "Yep, thats Freddy Fazbear.." she muttered

"The-the one (who will die) and O-o-only!" (I got this from a Spongebob episode, when these purple snails attack and they awaken the mama and Squidward says 'Yep, that's one big mama..') "Well I'm not getting stuffed tonight! **Draco Power!**" She shot a hotter fireball than she could ever hope for, and Freddy was hit, and his fur costume burnt off, leaving the endoskeleton. He let out a robotic screech. And grabbed Dracomon by the throat, choking her. Bonnie and Chica came out and grabbed Gatomon and me. Dracomon had her eyes glowing and gold spikes launched from her tail, unlocking the cages and stabbing the animatronics. They let out screeches of pain and dropped them. Team Rifle had ran out and out of the building, Dracomon however, wouldn't go. She was going for the kill.

"W-w-w-we need to re-e-e-eport this to the White- Eyed one!" Called Freddy and they retreated. Dracomon had jumped after them, but Garurumon caught her tail and they ran out.

Dracomon's POV

I was going after those Animatronics, until I was grabbed by Garurumon. When we got to base, well, the east side of base. I stopped. And I clenched my claws into fists.

"What's wrong now?" Asked Gabumon. I glared at him, my eyes narrowed string thin. "What's wrong? Is that it's your guys' fault the Animatronics got away!" She growled. Agumon went in front of Gabumon, defending his friend.

"He didn't do anything wrong! He was saving you from being killed!" He snapped. I clawed him in the face. "I don't care! I didn't want to be saved! I would rather be in there and kill those scraps of metal!" She snapped back at him. Agumon was growling now. He lunged at Dracomon. She swiftly dodged it and used her tail to smack him into the ground. "Not as fast as I thought you would be." I snickered. He was mad. "**Pepper Breath!" **He fired fireballs as Dracomon flew in the air, dodging every single one.

"You shouldn't have said that to Dracomon! **Draco Power!**" I fired a Golden-Purple fireball and It was a Direct hit.

Agumon lay on the ground, eyes closed. He glowed brightly. "**Agumon Warp Digivolve to...Wargreymon!"**

I widened my eyes as he attacked with his Dramon Killer claws. I fell, hit the ground and spinned, and landed by a tree. My rings were cracked. I got up, breathing heavily. My eyes widened and my jaw dropped as I saw Wargreymon attack me again.

"**Terra force!" **He fired a huge Fireball at me, I jumped out of the way and landed on my feet, I attacked again. "**Draco Slash!" **My wing blades (If you want to know what her wing blades are, they are like Growlmon's spikes, but they are her wings as well.) glowed and I attacked him,but no effect whatsoever. He smacked me back into the ground. Wildmon wanted to help, but Gabumon stopped him. "This is Dracomon and Wargreymon's Fight." He said. Wildmon Backed down.

I had gotten up, I'm covered in dust. Some blood from cuts, and weak. I was breathing heavily.

"Had enough, Johnson?" Wargreymon Snickered.

'I can't give up now...Dracomon, if you hear me, please help...' I prayed. After I said that to myself, I felt pain. I fell to my knees. I recovered and got up after that. Feeling stronger than ever. My rings were glowing with power.

"Can't get enough then. **Great Tornado!**" He spun and unleashed a tornado, but I dodged it. I flew high. And away from him. He chased after me.

"Get back here you Coward!" He yelled. I stopped. My eyes narrowed thinner than before.

"I'm not..a coward...I'm...I'm...the child of PROMISE!" I yelled and a piercing blue light surrounded me.

**(Digivolution Sequence)**

**Digimon, Digital Monsters Digimon are the Champions!**

_**Mega Digivolution..**_

I yelled in fury.

"**Dracomon Mega Digivolve to…"**

A digiegg, looking like a purple dragon with four wings, a holed cape, and a sick looking eye mask. Came out from nowhere and went into the glow. Then a symbol, (look at the cover of my new story, Warriors: The prophecy of Promise and Courage. The bright blue one.) Was the crest of Promise. And finally, a stone. It looked like My scales but in stone form. Went into the glow. My body was covered in Purple/Golden flames. Armor covered my chest , legs, and tail. My eye mask was made into a Gryphon like helmet. My eyes were piercing blue, and two metallic wings, and two feathery ones.

"**Guardian Dracomon!"**

(She looks like Maxus Dragonoid, but has the kind of chestplate Wargrowlmon has, and those leg guards Wargreymon has. Her metallic wings are like Drobot's from Skylanders, she looks like Acedracomon too.))

I landed down, flexing my metal claws.

"So you want to fight now right? Well bring it on Goggle Head!" I roared. Everyone was amazed at how I digivolved like this.

I retracted my Metal Claws, and replaced them with Cannons, as well as on my back. "**Dragon Collision!" **

I fired Purple/Golden Fireballs and struck Wargreymon down.

_**(**_"What the? She has the power of..well, all the enemy's we faced together! In one!" Said Wargreymon, surprised by my power. "That's part of Mega Digivolution, if you believe in your crest, and yourself. You unlock your true power." I said. It actually sounded noble. But Wargreymon got up. And charged at me. I flew up, and used my Metallic wings to fly off fast. But I dedigivolved, and flew off. To the Cove.

Wargreymon dedigivolved and looked, realising what he had done. "What on Earth have I done?"

**Me/Dracomon: OMG...best..Chapter..EVER! I feel better now. Taking my anger out. *sighs* Also, please check out my other stories! This one is popular, I know, but I feel like they aren't getting enough attention. _ Anyway, that was the longest chapter I've had yet. I may be getting a Deviantart account and a Youtube, sometime. If I beg enough I can get it ^.^**

**jk. Anyway, hope you liked this, I'll do my best to make the chapter's longer and better. CYA PPL! Until next time...**


	15. Chapter 15: Apologies

**Chapter 15: Apologies **

**Me/Dracomon: I recently started to think that Kayla and Tai should kiss and make up. But that will be in the Warriors story. So, they will do something in this, but I will not spoil the story no longer! CHAPTER COMMENCE! BTW I'm sorry for not updating. Writer's block and I'm lazy since summer is here.**

Agumon

I had just dedigivolved after the fight. I could have sworn I saw a look in Dracomon's eyes. A shine of Sadness, Darkness, and Fear. She knew she had done something wrong. Just like I did when I hurt Dracomon.. "Wh-What have I done...I just, chased her away…" I looked up, then I walked to the tree where she had crashed in and heard a crack. I lifted my foot and saw her eye mask. Broken.

"oh no.." I muttered. I picked it up and looked at it. I then had a flashback of what had happened.

_**A/N: **__Voice = Kayla/Dracomon_

Voice = Tai/Agumon

_Voice = anyone __**(said/name)**_

"_What do you mean? What do you mean we shouldn't trust Dracomon?"_

That was the day when we defeated Myotismon/VenomMyotismon. I blamed Dracomon for luring us into Piedmon's trap. Since we just found out that Kayla, Kari, Ryan where digidestined. We just escaped and Pixiemon had saved us. Dracomon fired her Draco Power which hit Pixiemon and he was distracted and they killed him. Dracomon didn't have her eye mask before this, but...It was _me _that caused this to happen.

"Dracomon was working for Myotismon! She also tried to kill Pixiemon too! How have you not seen that!?" I had challenged Kayla. Kayla was giving me her 'Death Glare' if I said one more word about her digimon, Dracomon was being held back by Drobomon.

"_Tai! Just stop! Dracomon never did anything to hurt us or Kayla!" _Yelled Sora, she had walked over to Kayla's side.

I had started to see Kari go over to her side, as well as Mimi, and Ryan. They trusted her, but I still had Joe, Matt, and Izzy. I couldn't believe we were splitting up again. Around this time, Kayla hadn't earned her crest. (**never made it glow and Dracomon never digivolved to mega yet, and Drobomon hadn't digivolved to ultimate or mega yet either.)** So I could see the pain in her eyes, she had come this far to help us and never had her crest glow. Even when it was nearly destroyed by darkness. "Really? Then why didn't her crest glow yet? That's because, it's Dracomon was holding her back. Drobomon is her real partner, Dracomon was only created as a mistake!" I hadn't realised I crossed the line. And all I saw, was Kayla. Looking down at the ground. Her hands clutched into fists. Drobomon was trying to calm her down, but Dracomon. Her eyes were narrowed, she was mad. "_What makes you think that? You thought I was still evil? Haven't you ever heard about Trust? Or Promise? I promised to keep Kayla safe and to Protect her. I'm still keeping that promise. And now, you crossed the line." _Dracomon had snapped. I realised I made a mistake from after then to today. Dracomon had went the attack me, but Agumon shielded me. He digivolved to Wargreymon. Dracomon digivolved to Acedracomon and they fought. "_**Draco Star!**_" Acedracomon had glowed white and charged into Wargreymon. Wargreymon wouldn't back down. He was far from her now. Acedracomon was charging at him until he did something that would change Kayla and Dracomon forever. " _**Mega Claw!**_" Wargreymon and slashed Acedracomon's eye. Almost ripping it out. She let out a high pitched roar of pain. And fell, and broke away ground. Kayla had fell from the edge and held onto a branch. Acedracomon had dedigivolved and her eye was horrible. (almost like brightheart's eye in Warriors. Thats how bad it is.) She saw, half blinded, Kayla falling into the gorge below. Dracomon's other eye widened while the other Bled heavily. And she dove. Drobomon ran to the cliff, almost grabbing her best friend.

"_NOOO! DRACOMON! KAYLA!" _She screeched. _~Dracomon's Mind: I made a promise Kayla, and we're both going to keep it!~ _ Dracomon had glowed, she got bigger, on all fours, and looked like a gryphon/dragon with armor, a back cannon/dome, and giant front claws and four feathered/webbed wings. She had digivolved to mega! And she carried Kayla up, and landed. She was twice the size as Wargreymon. But her forepaws were big enough to carry 1-3 people per forepaw. Dracomon had been Gryphondracomon then. And she still had a messed up eye. It was blinded white and pale blue in her (left) eye.

That was the day when she had gotten her eye mask and worn it since. Afraid of scaring Kayla and reminding her of what happened.

I decided to go after her. I wanted to say sorry. For the first time in my life, I actually wanted to.

"I'm going to find her." I said.

"but, Isn't she mad at you enough already? You both nearly got killed." Ryan pointed out. I nodded. I digivolved anyway and flew off as Wargreymon.

_**~A few minutes later..~ (spongebob)**_

I found Dracomon in a tree a few minutes later, she didn't notice me yet. I blasted the branch she was on as Agumon and she fell. Surprised I was there. Her **(left)** eye was horrible, the outside was a scarred and the eye was...well what I described in the flashback. "Why did you come find me?" she said, sad.

I knew the reason why. I just couldn't hold it back anymore. I sighed and spilled the beans.

"The thing is.." (agumon)

"What I wanted to say is…" (dracomon)

"I like you.." (both)

We stood. Staring, amazed about their same secret. And… We did something the author couldn't believe she had died of happiness, they hugged. :3

And tears were shed…

We had walk-flown. **(Dracomon carried Agumon and wutever. ._.) **To where we ditched the others.

"You're back!" Ryan came up and hugged Dracomon. She hugged him too. I also gave Dracomon her broken eye mask. I didn't need it anymore, so she put it into her bag. **(random thing, she never had a bag xD)**

So we all headed home.

_~Meanwhile, At Doom Corps…~_

"They...did...WHAAAATTT?!" Yelled Master Doom, he was furious when the animatronics had brought back the terrible breakout news.

"I al-almost stopped them. If-if only we had F-Foxy." Said Freddy. Master Doom shushed him. "SHUT UP YOU SCRAP OF METAL! Now..We need someone who is sneaky...fast...loyal...and a robot...and a pirate…"

"Do y-you mean F-Fo-" said Chica

"NO! SHUT UP YOU DUCK! Hmm...Oh I know who we need! FOXY THE PIRATE FOX!" Master Doom finished.

"But I ju-just-yeah! We-we do n-need Foxy…" Sighed Bonnie. Then Herobrine looked at the robot's, disappointed. There was then a little girl laugh.

_~meanwhile, At the Pirate Cove..~_

Ironbeard was pacing. Wondering when Nell would come back with the kids. He then saw Nell come in, he had his hopes up and jumped in joy. Then Nell looked at him sadly. Ironbeard lost his hope, and sat down. Foxy came over. "D-Don't wor-worry Ironbeard. They-they will come b-back. I know my First Mate, the-the Lass will come back safely-" he was cut off when the digidestined came in.

Foxy ran up to Dracomon and hugged her. Then FurnoCreeper came in, awake. "What did I miss?" Along with Terriermon. The explanation came later after they ate dinner. And the Medical Corner helped heal most of Dracomon's (left) eye scar. After that, then all sat in the living room and explained.

Dracomon

_**~11 minutes later..~**_

"And that's how we got here." I finished. I didn't realise she had blurted this out when everyone got up to leave. "How 'bout we find out DragonEnd's Secret?" I covered my muzzle. "What was that?" asked Sky, everyone came around. "Nothing!" I said and had a grin and a squeak noise was heard in the background. Everyone looked at each other and squinted their eyes and walked away except DragonEnd. I had my ears hanging down and I giggled as he walked toward me, angry and I ran. He ran after me. I glided around corners, he was on my tail. Literally, he somehow got onto my tail and I flung him off and flew into my room, and locked it with the all the locks on the door. I panted heavily and went into my bed to sleep.

**Me/Dracomon: Well...that was an interesting chapter. So, I will try to upload more this summer and I'm working on animations with a thing I got for my b-day...sketchbook express pro and I'm doing it on my youtube! :D Link~ **** channel/UCxFmbyIvgxt66D1I5LiAi8Q/videos?sort=p&amp;view=0&amp;flow=grid** **hope chu like it :D** **sub if ye can, CYA! Until next time….. PS: PLEASE READ MY OTHER FANFICS! I NEED HALP ON DEM TOO! D: **


	16. Chapter 16: Realm Jumpers Part 1

**Chapter 16: Realm Jumpers Part 1**

**Me: Here we go! A new chappie for the win! I'm so happy I have around 52 reviews on this! SO POPULAR! Also, please check out my other stories when you get the chance, I have a new one with two chappies already! I just made it the other day:3 Anyway, no updates so far. So let ze chappie begin!**

Dracomon

Since my eye mask was broken, I didn't want to look at my (left) eye. Before we became one, Dracomon told me she had to keep the mask on so she wouldn't scare me. I never looked at it since.

I heard my door open, I narrowed my eyes and growled to see Agumon. I looked away, embarrassed. He sat next to me, we didn't say anything for a few minutes. Agumon decided to start a conversation.

"So, now that we don't hate each other anymore. What do you want to do?"

"Wait...is this a thing where one asks one to go somewhere with said one?" I said surprised.

"No no no! I mean, we'll sort of. I mean, how do I putting this, it's like, you know how we both told how we feel? Well...I-"

I put my claw to his mouth and pulled away.

"Hey, I know what you mean." I laughed. Agumon scratched the back of his head, and left my room. "Now that I'm not trying to kill him, I see he's a nice guy." I said. I think he heard me because I heard a whoop outside. I rolled my eyes and went to sleep.

_~Master Doom's evil incorporated~ *musically*_

"What the bloody hell was that?" Asked Herobrine. The two looked around and Freddy laughed. "How do you-you not know my brother?" He chuckled.

"You have a bloody _brother_?" Questioned Herobrine surprised. Master Doom's third wither head looked and saw a golden version of Freddy.

"Hello..brother." It spoke. They all looked at Golden Freddy. "Since your stupid plans never worked, Master Doom. You'll need to listen to me now. And Herobrine, you will be my partner in crime. Master Doom, you'll be my second in command." Golden Freddy croaked.

In the lab, Denton and Derpy Squid were working with their digimon to make a special type of armor, chrome digizoid. For Wolfmon, Otamamon, and Hagurumon. Hit the Target was by the machine making the armor. "Is it done yet?" He demanded. Denton shook his head.

"It is still in progress, it will be enchanted as well as your new gear. Apparently Chrome Digizoid is stronger than diamond." Noted Denton. Hit the Target grinned. The the door opened to reveal all four animatronics.

They walked into another room in the lab. "Now, since you failed to capture the digidestined, I will make you capture them the right way. And be sure to get that wretched traitor with a hook for a hand while you're at it. He gets the..._special _treatment next."

Golden Freddy laughed and darkness surrounded him. With many cracks, creaks, and snaps of his suit. He was horrifyingly transformed into a nightmare animatronic.

"Golden Freddy, brother, what have you done?" Freddy said startled. Golden Freddy laughed. "Can't you see? I'm not Golden Freddy anymore. I'm now...Nightmare Fredbear." He cackled. His voice now distorted. And the animatronics were zapped the darkness and they screamed (five nights 2).

Back at the cove, I went to see Foxy. I've heard hi. Groaning and screaming for some time during the night. I went to check on him. I opened the his cove curtain to see his room somewhat neat but destroyed. I gasped and went to Foxy, who was sprawled on the floor glitching.

"Foxy! What happened?!" I asked, scared. He said what happened. Only it was distorted. "Doom Corps...Golden-Fredbear...nightmare...Scott Cawthon..."

That was what he said before he passed out. (Powered down)

I had to get help for him, I flew out and found Ironbeard. "IronbeardFoxySayingthingsScott CawthonA&amp;Wcreamsoda!" I said really fast and dragged him over.

"Whoa whoa whoa lass! What be-Foxy..." He rushed over to Foxy. He looked at his battery, still full. "Don' werry lass, I'll fix up ol' Foxy in no time. I did it all the time when I still had me old crew." He told me. Then I had to ask him.

"When we first came here, and I went to find Millenniumon. You didn't want us going. So I figured you-"  
"Yes lass, I had a bad past with them. You see-" Ironbeard made a flashback wave of his hands and noise, (blooloolooloo XD)

_Flashback_

"_Me and me hearty crew went to Doom Corps and tried to free our old friends. They too, were turned into digimon and whatever happened now."_

"_**So, there was **_**Another **_**Digidestined before us?"**_

"_no, well yes kind of, but instead of Master Doom, it was a man named Dr. Heinz Doofenshmirtz. __**(sorry guys just had to XD)**_ _He wasn't the villainy type of person. But Master Doom was his apprentice. He was using Master Doom as bait for he was going to be a special experiment."_

"_**Master Doom wasn't a Wither/Dragon? How did I not know that!"**_

"_yes he was, now hush!" _

_The flashback described everything happening. Dr. Doofenshmirtz had made a machine called the Morphinator and the DNAinator. He..apparently used the DNAinator and the Morphinator together and the Experiment went wrong. _

"_Okay now, The Inator's are nearly complete! I'll have them be tested as soon as the others get here." Proclaimed Doofenshmirtz. Master Doom had been excited. He jumped up and down to know that his friends would come and see how useful he actually was. "Now they will see me for who I really am!" Both men turned and saw the door break open. "Steve! Alex! Everyone! Since you haven't thought of me as useful, this experiment will change your minds about me!" _

"_No! Don' do it lad! Ye will get yerself keeled!" said the Younger Ironbeard. Only he was called Michael back then._

"_We only wanted you to help, we never meant to hurt you," Said Alex. Steve and Michael had both been battle ready, when Master Doom had activated the machine too early. Everyone screamed no! But it was too late, Master Doom transformed into the monster he is today. Then the DNA from his evil new blood, made a data transfer and created the Nasty Raven, LordRavenmon. _

"_I barely escaped with me life as Master Doom had destroyed Doom Corps, I escaped with me head._

_And Internal Organs. And a Digivice as well as a new digiegg which is now me first mate, Swashmon."_

_~Flashback ending~_

"I eventually found Foxy in the Rotting Pizzeria, and I fixed him up, game him a home, and that was my past." He finished. I was shocked at how that story ended. Master Doom was human? Who were Alex and Steve? How-I stopped wondering and saw that Foxy was all Fixed up. I ran up and hugged him, he did as well.

"What be the matter ol' pal?" Asked Ironbeard. "w-well what I remember was seeing the-the villains jumping through-through a portal into my world. Earth." Foxy said. I widened my eyes. "Wait...we're.."

"Yes lass, we are going home. Tell everyone to pack up. And meet me in the chamber." He told me. I nodded and ran to tell everyone. _We're coming home! _

As everyone Gathered in the Chamber, a blue and yellow portal had glowed with life, going to Earth. Everyone had been excited to hear the news. "So what are we going to do once we go?"

"We are going to Earth, to Doofenshmirtz Evil Inc., And ki-kick some bad-bad guy Assphalt!" yelled Foxy. Everyone cheered and we went into the portal.

The same digital place was in the portal, just a different color. I felt many changes as we went toward the light. I knew we had to be home! We all exploded out of the portal onto a grassy field. Knocked out.

"AH! WHAT HAPPENED TO ME!?" Yelled someone. I immediately shot open my eyes and pinned the one who spoke, it was Go-Joe? I got off and looked at him, he was half human! "WHAT THE HECK HAPPENED TO YOU?" I freaked out. "WHAT HAPPENED TO ME? YOU SHOULD LOOK IN A MIRROR!" He retorted. "WHY YOU LITTLE-"

I charged at him but Someone grabbed me by the...shirt collar? I looked and it was Agu-Tai. I was flailing my legs on a running position and whatever, until he put me down. "Well..I'm used to seeing you...well ya know.." I said, gesturing his height. "yeah…" he scratched the back of his head, he looked like himself, just with green eyes, yellow/orange scaled hand with claws, along with his feet, and his goggles around his neck. "Well, am I normal?" I asked. he made a noise and did a 'Fifty-Fifty' with his claws.

I looked at myself. _Same clothes but different appearance, more like a half/dragon rather than a part dragon.._ I thought to myself as I inspected the purple scales and well everything. Apparently, everyone looked the same as us just their own digimon.

I looked at the buildings and saw that the Doom Corps group was already at Doofenshmirtz Evil Inc. I growled and I heard jets, I looked behind and saw that Drobomon was zooming at me yelling: "Kaaaaayyyyyyylllllaaaaaa!"

**Me: Might be a bit short, but it'll do! I am litterally pacing around SR, I'M SO HAPPY FOR NEXT CHAPPIE XD, no rushing Nell, loving the story very much :DDDDD anyway, R&amp;R and I'll see you all next time! **


	17. Chapter 17: New Forms, New Friends

**Chapter 17: New Forms, New Friends**

**Me: Welp! I'M STALKER FREE NELL! XD Anywayzz, I gotta either delete "Weredragon's Curse" Or have you guys look at that. Also check BHS: Operation Digital Dragon as well as Warriors: The Prophecy of Promise and Courage if you haven't already! I'm thinking of making a sequel for this as well...just need to figure out how many forking chappies I need to have :3 ANYWAY! ENJOY TEH CHAPPIE! Also, since the digimon/digidestined are normal, they will be called their normal namez :D**

* * *

Tai's POV

Since we came back home, I wondered how my parents will think of how me and Kari look like a Dinosaurboy and a Catgirl. Besides that, I followed everyone to Doofenshmirtz Evil Inc. Sora, izzy, Kayla, Yolei, and Drobomon flew ahead. Me, Matt, Joe, Davis, and T.K. followed them on foot. Now onto what everyone looked like, I had my normal clothes, just that they were sorta ripped and shredded in some area's (sleeves, pants, chest(stomach) etc.) I had Agumon's scales on my hands at the way to my elbows. Three white claws for fingers, a little stubby tail, and three clawed toes on my scaly feet. Same brown hair too, Matt was more of a half wolf rather than Gabumon. (Ears on his head, tail, pawed hands and feet, no muzzle just teeth, etc.) Even everyone was a human form of their digimon...just mostly human.

* * *

Once it started to get night, we hid out in an alley for the night. Near Doofenshmirtz Evil inc. I sat against a wall, hands on the back of my head, my left leg arched and my right leg resting on my left knee. I sighed and looked at Kayla and Kari. Who were sleeping near me. Kari was almost curled up like a cat, while Kayla was hanging by her tail on a metal bar in the wall. I looked at the sky, the moon nearly full. I looked at everyone else, and fell asleep.

I woke up to Kari prodding me with her cat paws. I got up and it was nearly dawn. Looks like some person wanted to get up..."Tai!" She hissed quietly. "Matt is gone!" She whispered. My green eyes widened. "What? Where did you see him last." I questioned.

Kari showed me to where she last saw Matt. It was near a lamppost, I saw that there was some of his clothing on the ground. (A strip of his shirt) I grabbed it.

"Maybe Ryan can help with this..."

* * *

Ryan had examined the strip of clothing. He then closed his eyes and sniffed it, taking in the scent. He opened his eyes and flicked his tail to have us follow him. Me and Kari did and we noticed that it was heading straight toward Doofenshmirtz Evil inc. He stopped and pricked his ear up and I heard him gasp. He sprinted toward the windows and looked through one. I looked through it as well as Kari. I saw Matt knocked out with Wolfmon in there with a girl. Around the same age as Kayla (12, don't judge) she had long, shoulder length wavy black hair, brown eyes, a green hoodie and headphones, boot cut jeans and white sneakers. I could see she was frightened. I growled under my breath, then Ryan signaled me to shut up. I did and heard voices.

"Let me go! What are you going to do to me?" The kid, I believe it was, screamed.

"Shut up you little brat, the boss ain't here yet. And mister Wolfie here is gonna wake up soon..." He growled at the kid. Now that is a whole new level of child abuse. I thought, then I see the door open in the room, the man who emerged from it was a hunched man in a lab coat, brown hair, and (I can't tell the colors, so sorry and let me know :3) crazy eyes. "Oh hoho! I have been waiting for you, boy! I have something special for you. The DNAinator!...2.0! It will combine Wolfmon's data with yours or this wolf boy here's blood to make them a stronger being!"

"Now what I will do, is be glad that Perry the Platypus isn't here and use this inator on the wolf boy first! Then it's your turn! Ah hahahahahah!" He cackled. That must have been Doofenshmirtz, because...well you get the picture. Wolfmon sat down on the floor and Doofenshmirtz hooked up wires on him and Matt. He switched a lever and electricity had swayed into Matt and Wolfmon. Matt's eyes were blood red, Wolfmon's were blue. Did that just...switch blood between Matt and Wolfmon?

Matt screamed in pain as Wolfmon howled with pain. Then the wiring broke and Wolfmon's eyes were normal as well as Matt's. Wolfmon tore off the wires as Doofenshmirtz shut down the inator. Wolfmon stood up. He looked at his handlike paws, and they started shaking.

All three of us watched in horror as Wolfmon fell to his knees and paws on the ground, bones snapped and he growled and howled in pain as we became more wolf like. "Wolfmon digivolve to...Werewolfmon!" He had stopped turning and was a full fledged wolf digimon. He could stand on two legs by the looks of it, but mostly two legs. His eyes were from normal, to icy blue. He also had a crossbow on his back. He looks like Weregarurumon but...Same fur and markings, same gold stripes,only more wolf. Matt was on the floor, eyes wide in shock.

I was about to bust in and help out when Matt's shock went away and he attacked Wolfmon. Viciously. And they got out, Matt had yelled after them: "yeah, you better run!" He growled.

After it was quiet, we snuck in and Matt saw us, he nearly attacked when he realized it was us. He helped untie the kid in the restraints in the room with him, and we escaped.

* * *

We made it back to the alley toward the morning and we went back to sleep. After a few hours, me, Kari, Ryan, and Matt gathered everyone around.

"We found Matt captured in Evil inc., we managed to get him out last night along with a newcomer to the team. Uhh.."

"Arch, call me Arch." She replied. She seemed pretty shy. I then let everyone pack up and we left to Doofenshmirtz Evil Inc.

Apparently, Arch had nothing else to say, she was a pretty cool kid, just not so talkative. She had no idea what a digimon was or why she was at Doofenshmirtz Evil Inc., so we decided to bring her along with the others.

Stampy's POV

I'm glad that we're here on earth, but not minecraftia. I wondered when we would actually get home. As we reached Doofenshmirtz Evil Inc. I never got a really good look at me, but I knew I was...almost human. Cat ears, paw like hands, tail, possibly feet. Maybe that's why they felt so weird. Lee, Squid, Sky, Amy, Dan, Ethan, FurnoCreeper, and me looked similar to our Minecraftian selves. I guess that Gatomon, or Kari, is still my digimon because my Digivice is still here. As we neared the Inc., I was hearing things, I pricked my ears and saw a figure, I almost screamed but a thing muffled me and grabbed me and Kari into the alley. And I nearly kicked whoever got me, but it knocked me out.

Squid's POV

I was walking along with the group, when I noticed Stampy wasn't talking for a while. I turned around to see that he and Kari were gone. I stopped and tried to tell everyone. "umm. Guys? Stampy and Kar-" I was muffled and pulled down, I looked to see a fin grabbing me, Gomamon, or Joe, had tried to get me but was knocked out and pulled in with me as we plunged into the water.

I was thrashing and then I started to breathe. Is this because I'm a squid too? I thought and then I was hit in the head, blacked out.

Amy's POV

I heard Squid talking, and a muffle, I turned to see Squid and Joe being pulled into the water near us. I gasped. I dashed over and found...nothing. I grunted and walked back over, when something grabbed my leg, I screamed and I saw Lee, Dan, Lunamon, Barnamon, Sora, Grimmon, Bearmon, and Calumon dash over and helped pull me out. When I escaped. I told them.

"Guys...Squid and Stampy were caught!" I panted.

* * *

Meanwhile…

"Heheheheh..Stampy, Wakey Wakey you lazy cat." Said a voice. Stampy opened his eyes. He was in a chamber, a cage to be exact. A kitty cage as a matter of fact. Stampy had been with Kari in there. "What have you-HitTheTarget…" Stampy growled. HitTheTarget chuckled. "You finally realized it's me? How original Stampy...and I have your little Squid friend too." He turned to show Squid in a tank with Joe. I widened my eyes and glared at HitTheTarget. "You won't get away with this!"

He chuckled. "I already have!" In the shadows was a huge wolf. "Say hello to Werewolfmon, Stampy!" HitTheTarget cackled. Werewolfmon howled with laughter. Kari woke up and gasped, she had woken up to this!? She was so scared, she flattened her ears and her tail fluffed up. Stampy stood back near Kari and the two Villains left the room. And everything went black.

**Me: Okay...I didn't get anything in this chappie, XD, once I complete it, I might redo some chapters. Also, I just got an Idea of doing a story about my Minecraftian. :3 Be sure to check it out! Also, add as many idea's as possible, PM me, (poor mailbox and lag _) do anything to get me to see the Idea! Also, if you want me to update or want any idea's, do NOT write reviews on my other stories about this one. Okay? okay. Now R&amp;R and have a great rest of the summer! BIIIZZZZZ! *grabs hot Cheetos and buffalo wings and hopes to find Once Upon a Time Season 4 on Netflix.* BONZAIIII!**


	18. Chapter 18: Kayla's Nightmare

**Chapter 18: Kayla's Nightmare**

**Me: wow...just wow..I made another cheesy title didn't I. Even if it isn't cheesy, meh. :3 So, I'm thinking that this story will go up to about 20-26 chappies. So yeah. If you want me to go up to 30 I'll be happy too XD. Anyway, If you want a sequel then I'll do 28 Chappies. So yeah...and yeah...CHAPPIE COMMENCE! (PS: I don't think I'll do POV's for now since there are many people to keep track of and I usually give attention to my oc's darn it..well that's me for ya. Anyway, back to the chappie.)**

As Lee, Dan, Lunamon, Barnamon, Grimmon, Calumon, Sora, Bearmon and Amy rushed back to the group, they were all thinking about what happened. Then, Dan, came up with a solution. "Maybe, they are trying to ambush us? Doesn't that add up to you guys? Doom Corps is picking us off one by one. So they might be trying to lead an Ambush to capture us." He concluded. Everyone looked at him, like he just won an 'Are you a Genius?' Contest. Then everyone besides him, Grimmon, Calumon, and Trayaurus. (He magically appeared, like FurnoCreeper, Terriermon, or Henry, DragonEnd, Renamon, or Rika. So yeah. I derp all the time :])

Lee walked up to Dan, still laughing a bit. "Dan, Buddy. Good Idea, but I don't think that would happen just-" He was cut off when he saw by the corner of his eye, Think, Kopimon, and Kotemon got dragged away. "-Yet. Everyone….LLEEEEGGGGG EEEEEEETTTTTT!" Everyone ran, but the one's with wings flew. They were so close to Doofenshmirtz Evil Inc., that they crashed into a window (the peeps on foot) and fell into the main floor.

Everyone got up, groaning and saw the desk. A receptionist was there. "Hello, are you here to rent?" She asked. Everyone looked at each other. "Visiting." They said in unison.

In the elevator, the boring music came on. Everyone was okay. Calumon kept poking people, until he took it a bit too far to Rika. "Keep your paws to yourself pipsqueak, or I'll show ya." she growled. Calumon made a pouty face.

Bearmon and Kotemon just sat, back to back. Dan, Trayaurus, and Grimmon all nearly fell asleep.

And Kayla, being cheeky as she was, she went onto Dan's back, with a cat emoji face and quietly said: "mweeeeeeeeeeeee." Into his ear. Dan slowly turned his head, and she wasn't there. Creeped out, he turned his head back. Kayla then again did the same thing, and Dan turned his head quicker. She wasn't there. He was mad at this point. Kayla did it again. And this time, Dan turned his head at the right time. "AHA!" He said and Kayla had an anime sweat as she fell down, and everyone screamed and fell down too. After the Elevator door opened, everyone, in a giant pile of people and digimon, Then glared at her and moaned: "Kaaaayyyllaaaaaaa!" She rubbed the back of her head and nervously chuckled. They unscrambled themselves and walked out. Finally on the top floor.

Once they found evil laughing inside an apartment, they tried to find a way to get in, Lee tried picking the lock when Ryan just turned the door knob. "_It was unlocked?_" Lee said, Ryan shrugged, and they walked in.

Immediately after they saw all of Doom Corps, strange creatures, and Doofenshmirtz, they hid behind machines. "Okay, so we need a plan." Said Kayla. "Tai, you think of a plan." she added in quickly. Tai had a surprised anime face. "What? You can't put me in the spotlight just like that!?" He freaked out. Grimmon jumped onto him. "Shut up! Or we are gonna be found and die. So think of something." He got off. "and think of it fast." Grimmon growled. Tai had a '._.' face and started thinking.

"Okay, I-"

"Hurr!" Said Trayaurus. In subtitles, he said: "I have a plan!" Tai made a '._.' face again and Trayaurus discussed his plan.

"Hurr." Trayaurus whispered. Everyone gathered around and listened. "Hurreh." In subtitles, there were many words. "First, anyone who can distract, for example. Kayla, she proved that in the Elevator." Dan glared at Kayla, who then made a silent death message and a -_- face. "Hurr! Hurr, heh, hurr hurr." Subtitles again. "Stop it both of you. Now, Kayla would go and do her thing while the smart people, Me, Sky, Lee, Sora, Yolei, and FurnoCreeper would hack into their computers and try to save Stampy, Think, and Squid. Then comes the fun part."

"Hurr, heh, hurr hurr harr." Subtitled YET AGAIN. "Anyone who can fight, Drobomon, Tai, Matt, Amy, and everyone else as well as the other digimon will fight after the rescue mission commences, and I'll make something to help." He finished.

Sky commented: "A few words can mean a ton of words I had no idea would come out. All I freaking understood were Villager noises and words. SO MANY WORDS! MAKE IT STOP!" Falcomon slapped him. "Quiet down, Master Sky! We must do as the plan says." Sky then calmed down, then Dan asked a question. "What do I do then?"

"Hurr." THE SUBTITLES WHY TRAY WHYY!? "Since you and Kayla won't get along very well, then you two can distract together. And you'll be paired up with her until you guys get along." Trayaurus snickered. "Why you little-" Dan was being strained by Lee, FurnoCreeper, and Amy. Trayaurus, Lee, Sky, FurnoCreeper, Sora, and Yolei went to the end of the Machine's waiting for noises from Dan and Kayla.

"Why did I have to be paired up with the greatest person who is mad with me ever!" She pouted.

"Hey, at least I'm not half a digimon right now." Dan retorted.

"Why don't you shut your pie hole and just stick with the plan." Kayla snapped back.

The two argued and then started fighting with a small cartoon cloud of dust everywhere.

"Where the bloody hell did all of that dust come from?" Herobrine complained. "Well...the lab has been a _little _dusty anyway...let's go check it out." They all walked over, while the creatures stayed there. Kayla then heard someone scream at her, she pinned Dan down, and looked up. She saw Foxy and IronBeard. She smiled, her grip loosened and Dan flipped her over. "Well I have better PVP skills than you it seems." Kayla growled, her hazel eyes changed to icy blue. Dan realized he screwed up, and she tackled him as the villain group came over to see more dust.

Just as she was about to claw Dan, and Dan was about to punch her face, the group came over and they nervously chuckled. Foxy and IronBeard jumped down while Foxy did a hissy scream. (Five night's 3) And pummeled the group. The other plan was in action.

"Let's go team SMARTIES!" Yelled Sky in triumph. Everyone just facepalmed and shook their heads. "Really Sky? You came up with that? Named after a candy?" FurnoCreeper pointed out. Sky had a :D face and his sunglasses sparkled. Everyone sighed and went to hack the computers.

The attack team waited for the signal.

"I-I don't feel..s-so good." Stuttered Matt, Tai looked at him while the others waited. Matt was shaking a little, He looked deathly pale under the little amount of fur he had. Tai felt sympathy for his friend, and went over. "Hey, you stay here while we go fight. You need rest after what happened." Matt nodded, his blue eyes sick. Tai looked at them and he swore he saw his eyes change from blue to blood red, and his figure changed into a black, red eyed creature, and back again. "What's wrong?" Matt asked. Tai shook his head, and blinked. "Nothing. I'm good."

"The signal!" Yelled Yolei. And everyone, but Matt went. And started to attack.

The creatures scanned the area where Dan, Kayla, Foxy and Ironbeard were. "We-we found him...Foxy the Pirate Fox will-Will join us." They screamed (five night's 4) and disappeared. Foxy felt something watching them, he looked around. Kayla screamed and Foxy saw behind him were the Creatures. "_Freddy? Bonnie? Chica? G-Golden Freddy?" _He stuttered. Nightmare Fredbear chuckled. "You fool, I'm not Golden Freddy anymore. _I'm your nightmare. NIGHTMARE FREDBEAR!" _Nightmare Fredbear summoned a dark aura around him. Foxy screamed (Five night's 1) Kayla watched in horror, Dan as well. Foxy's eyes changed from greenish orange, to blood red. His body shifted and and creeked as well as snapped as his scream became much darker. (Five night's 1-4 just slowly changing…) Once that stopped, Foxy got up. "F-Foxy?" Kayla asked, her voice shaking. "I'm n-not Foxy anymore..._I'M YOUR NIGHTMARE FOXY! YAR HAHAHAHAHAH!" _Foxy screeched. Kayla, now petrified. Wouldn't move. Ironbeard guided Dan, but he looked back to Kayla. She wasn't gonna move. Her pale blue eyes staring in horror. Her eyes tearing up. "Kayla! He's not there anymore! That's not Foxy anymore!" He yelled.

"FOXY! NOO! DON'T LEAVE ME!" She cried. Dan came, and grabbed her arm just before Nightmare Foxy bit her. "F-Foxy….Don't go…" she cried. Dan kept running, and Kayla trailed behind. And fell. Dan rolled his eyes and moaned and carried her back, still running.

Kayla's eyes were opened but they weren't open for long. She was tired, scared. she heard distorted voices calling to her: "_You're gonna be okay, Stay here. I promise I'll get you back safe." _Kayla whispered something: "_Th-Thank you...Dan...I'm okay…I'll wake up soon...I hope." _And she blacked out. She heard Dan calling for her as she felt air on her scales and skin.

Kayla found herself in her bed inside her room. At home. "It was a dream? Wow." She got out of her bed. She ran downstairs, and saw no one. "Hello? Mom? Dad? Chase? Ryan?" she called in each room. She probably thought they went shopping. So she went into her room, she remembered she was still sick. She looked out her window. Everything was blurry. "Oh, I need my glasses..darn it." She got her glasses case, and opened it up. Cleaned the lenses and put them on. Suddenly, it was even more blurry. "What the?" She took them off and everything was clear.

She looked at herself, she was in the form she was now. _But, wasn't that a dream? _Just then, Kayla's whole house went black. She was in total blackness except for the light shining upon her.

"_Kayla? Where ye be lass?" _She heard a familiar voice, she looked and saw Foxy. He was okay! She smiled, and Foxy walked away. She ran toward the other light. "Wait up Foxy!" she called, and giggled. She got to the light. Nothing.

"_Kayla, over here lass. What are ye doing over there?" _She looked to her right and saw him waving. She laughed and sprinted over, he walked away again. "Okay Foxy, I get it now where-" She stopped. Foxy was gone again. She saw another light and to her left was Foxy. Only his voice was more hissy, and he looked..._withered._

Kayla was weirded out. And she continued to follow him. He wasn't there again! She started to feel strange. If he was walking away from her, and he looks like he was trying to lure her. Naaaahhhh, he was just playing with her. When she got to another light. He still wasn't there. Once she turned to look at the light in front of her. Foxy wasn't withered anymore. He was..._Burnt. _As if he was a vision. "_Come here lass, there is nothing to be afraid of. I'm your Captain. Your friend!" _His voice sounded much more distorted and raspy. She was scared a bit, and she continued to follow. She didn't like where this was going, she wanted to run away. But she couldn't. She could only go forward.

Kayla neared her 15th light, and she looked to her right. She saw Foxy, not Burnt, not Withered, not Normal. Only his form she had feared since she passed out. _Nightmare. "What's wrong Kayla? Are ye s-cared of me? Don't worry..I'll (kill you) I'll keep you safe. It's (It's me, I killed-) It's me Ol' Foxy. Now Come here." _ Kayla was petrified. But she was forced to walk toward him. He kept glitching from his Normal, Withered, Burnt, and Nightmare versions. Kayla was crying up to this point, she was seeing her own friend trying to lure her into the trap.

Foxy finally got close to her, and hissed, "_I. Killed. Your. Grandfather. I. Will. Hunt. You. Down. And. Kill. You. The. Same. Way…...IT'S ME!" _Foxy Screeched (Five night's 4) and Kayla screamed, his fangs sank into her skull. She lay limp. A Scarlet Pool flowing around her. "_I'm so sorry...I loved you Lass...Wake up….Lass? LASS?" _Kayla Lost so much blood, she closed her eyes. Her breathing slowed. And she breathed her last breath.

**Me: I'm surprised I didn't ball my eyes out this time. If you guys did: Lik if u Cri evry tim. T_T Poor Kayla, BAD FOXY! (GORILLA) YOU FOXY! (GORILLA) YOU! R&amp;R and see how everyone here in the story will react to this in. Next. Chappie. **

**BIIIIIIIIZZZZZZZZ**


	19. Chapter 19: Nearing the End

**Chapter 19: Nearing the End.**

**Me: well, it's true the story is nearing it's end. Ima change the title to something fitting. It's still gonna be 'I have a digital diamond heart.' Just more book 1 filling. So I think around chappie...22 or 23 possibly 24 will end the book. Let's see how my mailbox will look with 'OMGEH MAK A SEEKUAL! OR I WEL DEI SOOON.' Welp, yeh. Let's see how much feedback this will get. Plus, if none of you understood the last chapter, the animatronics lured Foxy to them and made him one of them, Kayla was haunted by then horror that used to be her best friend and she 'died.' From his 'Nightmare.' Bite. Get what I'm saying? *hint hint wink wink* :3 **

**EDIT: THE FINAL CHAPTER IS GONNA BE CHAPPIE 20 HOLY FUDGE! I'm so nervous… ._.**

**EENNNNJJOOOYYYY THE KOOL AID.**

Kayla gasped awake, she looked like she was having a heart attack. She hyperventilated like she never had before. Her eyes narrowed to slits, Ryan, Tai and Dan rushed over. Ryan hugged her tight. Kayla's cheeks stained in warm tears.

"Are you okay? You were knocked out for two days!" Tai said, very surprised. Kayla looked stunned. "Two..days? I thought I died in two hours..." They all gave a confused expression. Kayla told everything about her Nightmare, so much blood, so much horror. After she finished, everyone looked stunned, Kayla had stopped shedding tears. She had to stay strong, or at least a certain someone would notice. (:)

They led her out, Drobomon came up and helped her to a chair. Drobomon examined her leg, there was a large, somewhat bloody gash on her leg.

Kayla looked, "but that's my (right) pitching foot..." She complained. Drobomon put her paw on it, her bracers glowed softly and healed her wound a bit, just enough for no more bleeding and she could walk on it.

"Alright. So what's the plan."

After a few hours of planning or explaining the plan, Kayla limped over to a wall and sat down. Drobomon sat next to her. "It feels like...Dracomon never existed….for some reason. She was my best friend, like you." Kayla said quietly, Drobomon sat her head onto her lap and shut her eyes.

"I miss her too, but remember that she is inside of you. Sometime she will come back." Drobomon pointed out.

Kayla smiled, she knew her digimon was right. She looked up, then realised she wasn't at the tower. But back in the alley. She got up glanced to the right, and saw the tower, the top almost torn apart. She sighed in relief, and glanced back to where the group was. Everyone was back again. She glanced to the moon above the city, and fell asleep.

"What the heck happened!?" Shouted Sora. Kayla burst awake with Drobomon at her side, the dawn was ending and Sora was basically yelling while whispering sharply at Matt, who looked like a wreck. She got up and slowly crawled away with Drobomon following, they found a better spot and sat down to watch.

Soon everyone woke up.

"What are we gonna do now? We saved everyone so..what are we gonna do?" Asked Joe. Tai spoke up. "We aren't human yet...so I think that we might need to do something else just to figure out what to do to become normal and get out digimon back."

Everyone else agreed, and a small blue glow appeared around them, sending all of them into a rift.

"What is this place?" Asked Think, Kopimon and Kotemon kept close to him. Another blue glow, only a slightly brighter azure blue, appeared and formed into a giant dragon.

_Azulongmon_

"Well well, Digidestined. We have met again." He roared. The digidestined were all happy to see him, Azulongmon's tail swished around the digidestined, then he went around them as well. There was a bright blue glow and everyone fell asleep. "Don't worry Digidestined, this will make you normal again, and your partners will be back by your side once more." He bellowed. The glow died down, and everyone was asleep.

By the time they woke up, they were in the alley. One by one, everyone woke up with their digimon by their side again. No more claws, feathers, fur, wings, or anything. Just regular human bodies and clothes. While having a small reunion, a shadow jumped above them, over a rooftop. And three digimon crashed down, surrounding them.

"Well, well, well, boys. Looks like the Digidestined aren't so digi anymore." Blackwargreymon taunted. Werewolfmon, Blackwargreymon, and LordRavenmon chuckled.

"Seems that my spell didn't last very long...hmm. It won't be fun anymore, but now we actually _can _kill you all. Sadly Master Doom and Herobrine need you.." Cackled LordRavenmon.

"You aren't gonna lay one old talon on us you tweeting witch!" Dracomon growled. Drobomon stifled a chuckle. Everyone else did too, even Blackwargreymon and Werewolfmon did. "You gotta admit...she got you good. Witch!" They both broke out in laughter. LordRavenmon growled and tackled them. "I AM NOT A WITCH! I AM A RAVEN WARLOCK FOR LUCEMON'S SAKE!" Everyone just snuck away quietly while they fought it out.

While running along, Azulongmon came back. "Hmm, you're all going to need some help if you want to defeat Herobrine and Master Doom." He proclaimed, Kayla looked down, Dracomon patted her shoulder. "Hey, it's alright. We'll get Foxy back too. I promise." She whispered. Kayla smiled, then Azulongmon's claws glowed, giving 17 small orbs.

"It's...the stones! I'm surprised they survived this long." Ryan exclaimed. Azulongmon nodded, then each of the stones floated to their owner. Their colors glowing in health, then proceeded into their owners digivice.

Azulongmon disappeared as the group ventured on. "This has been bothering me lately, if we go home, Stampy, Lee, Dan, Squid, Think, Amy Lee, and Ethan won't have a place to stay." Sora pointed out, Drobomon then spoke up: "When we were supposed to hide a while back, we made a little hideout that me and Dracomon stayed in, maybe they could stay there?" She quietly suggested. Soon enough, everyone nodded in agreement.

Once they found the hideout, they gathered a few things to make them feel more comfortable, like pillows and blankets from where the Digimon slept. Of course they were cleaned after they found them, once they settled in, the Digidestined returned to their homes.

_Meanwhile…._

Herobrine slammed his hand onto the wall of the Doom corps Base. He seemed pretty pissed off.

"I can't believe those pathetic mortals got away..all because of..bickering! You have failed me, Lordravenmon, Blackwargreymon, and Werewolfmon. I expected more from you." He growled. They digimon kneeled before Herobrine, Master Doom peering down on them. "I am not surprised that they let that one slide, Herobrine. They are usually better than this. Looks like I was very wrong." He said, glaring at his own digimon. LordRavenmon dipped his head down in shame.

"Now that they had Azulongmon separate the digidestined from their partners, they are much more stronger. Especially from their Stones back." Blackwargreymon muttered. Herobrine's white eyes brightened more once he heard what Blackwargreymon had said.

Master Doom looked into his eyes, and a grin formed along his wither heads. "If we enter our realm, they should be weakened for good. I'll tell Denton and Derpy Squid to fire up the Rift." Master Doom whispered to Herobrine, and he flew off. Herobrine dismissed the digimon, and turned to the large mural behind the bushes. His eyes glowed and the mural disappeared, when he went in, the mural disappeared.

He walked into a control room, and found a glass container with a weird relic in it. He carefully removed the glass top, and grinned.

"When Midnight falls, a new Darkness will turn it into Twilight. Oh I will get you soon enough, ender-freak." He deeply chuckled as he held a paw shaped stone in his hands.

**Me: WELL WELL WELL, I am soo sorry I haven't updated in forever. I've been stressed and kinda ify ify depressed of school. So yeah, I hope this chapter satisfies you, because I will upload another VERY SOON! I'M WITH INSPIRATION AGAIN MURICA! YEEEEE :DDDDD Dracomon, signing out!~**


	20. Chapter 20: The Final Battle?

**Chapter 20: Final Battle**

***Dramatic Drum Rolls, and an army is among the dusk* **

**Me: Today, we aren't going to sit around. And be lazy. Today, we won't be cowards and sit under arcade games when an older kid pushes us around. Today, we will fight for our freedom. CHARRRRGGGGGEEEE! **

***weapons clash against Herobrine and Master Doom's forces* COME GET SOME, YOU NON EXISTENT FREAKS!**

**NOW FOR REPLIES!**

**Nell: I DIDN'T MEAN TO BREAK YOU, I WILL FIX YOU! *grabs a chainsaw and hammer***

**Jeremy: Um...I'm not sure if I can write that because I hate the plotline for Digimon Fusion. Sorry but I can't write that, plus I didn't really understand what you meant. So I'm not making that, but I will make a different one based off of the Digimon Tamers series. :) So Sorry that I won't be able to do it. **

Master Doom bust opened the lab doors, and walked in a fashionably order. "Denton. Derpy Squid. Direct orders from Herobrine, stating that we need the Minecraftia Rift open." He ordered.

Denton exchanged glances with Derpy Squid. "B-But the Rift isn't fully stable, we could be sent into interdimensional time periods that could destroy the universe!" Stuttered Denton. Master Doom's two wither heads hissed viciously. "Get. The. Rift. Open. _Now._" He growled. Denton and Derpy Squid scattered, crashing into each other once, then getting to control panels.

Denton fired up coding computers, while Derpy Squid flipped levers and switches. Until the Rift buzzed to life. The color of the rift was a dark blue and black, Master Doom smirked, and chuckled. "Look out Minecraftia, we're coming Home."

_Meanwhile…._

The Digidestined were asleep in their homes, the others were in the hideout sleeping. Stampy twitched his ears whenever he snored, Lee slept on the couch, snoring as well. Amy Lee slept with Calumon, Kotemon, Kopimon, Grimmon, Lunamon, and Barnamon.

Think slept in a semi large bean bag and a body pillow, not snoring as much as the others, and Ethan slept on the only mattress without gross stains and smells on them.

Dan and Squid slept on the floor with sleeping bags, Ironbeard slept leaning on the wall, Swashmon doing the same. Joe and Cody slept side by side with Betamon and Penguinmon. (WHY DID I ALWAYS FORGET THE ATLANTICRAFT? ASKJKFSASD)

All was quiet, once their digivices staring glowing like nuts. (Don't you dare say Deez Nutz in the reviews...I will kill you in your sleep XD)

The Digivices had a small envelope icon and sent it to the others within their range.

In the apartments, the digivices beeped and glowed like there would have been an alien invasion.

Kari woke up and saw her digivice glowing pink, Gatomon was staring at it in awe. In Tai's room, his glowed orange with Agumon pulling Tai's sleeve, trying to wake him up.

Everyone's digivice beeped, once they had gotten the message, they rushed to get dressed and met up at the hideout.

The group the the hideout finally woke up once their digivices beeped, the others came in, still tired. Dracomon was casually drinking a cup of Starbucks Pumpkin Spice coffee, while Drobomon drank a cup of French Vanilla coffee. They avoided the other coffee craving digimon who kept trying to swipe the drink out of their hands. Whenever someone or a digimon did, Dracomon would hiss, and Drobomon would fire a non-harmful energy laser.

"Okay, explain why we had to wake up around 4:00 in the morning to see the digivices acting all crazy?" Complained Sora.

"I'm not completely sure what's going on, but this seems pretty import-" He was cut off when a dark blue and black rift opened, and sucked them all in.

Everyone screamed in terror as they floated through a digital rift, and saw an opening as they flew out of the rift, landing on grass with a *tick* sound.

_Meanwhile_

Master Doom and Herobrine landed safely on the ground once they were in the rift, Denton and Derpy Squid landed face plant on their faces with another *tick* sound.

"Now where are they. You said you pinpointed the Digidestineds location to be here!" Yelled Master Doom. Denton shook his finger. "Tsk Tsk, the rift wasn't _fully _stabilized. I told you that before we left." He pointed out. Rolling his eyes, Herobrine breathes the realms air.

"Well boys, we're home. We're coming for you, MInecraftia." He chuckled.

_Returning to the Digidestined_

Agumon woke up, and gasped as he saw Tai-wait...that couldn't have been Tai. This person was all blocky. Not human at all! Agumon looked at himself, he looked more of a 3D blocky digimon. (Think of Pixelmon Textures :3) He then prodded 'Tai' awake. Tai moaned, and rubbed his head, then saw a blocky Agumon. He screamed. Everyone jerked their heads up and panicked, Drobomon tried to calm everyone down, she got so frustrated, that she laser roared to shut everyone up.

"Relax people, it's only the second time we traveled and changed forms. Twice!" she growled. Then everyone nodded in agreement.

"Oh my gosh, I just realised. We're back home!" Think exclaimed. Kopimon yipped, Lunamon and Barnamon howled, and the others cheered, except for everyone else. Then Mimi spoke up.

"Okay, we solved your home problem, what about ours? We haven't even known how we became so….so…"

"Blocky."

"Pixely"

"Not very Human?"

"Well...yeah. These clothes don't even look good on me anymore!" she whined. Everyone rolled their eyes.

_Snap!_

Dracomon's ears flicked around, as well as Gatomon, Patamon, Kopimon, Lunamon, Barnamon, Guilmon, Renamon, and Drobomon's. "I don't like this." Guilmon whined, then a shimmering arrow flew out from the bushes and started fire to a tree. "Look out!" Yelled Lee as an arrow flew at Matt, He jumped in from of it, and the arrow stabbed his shoulder.

He cried in pain, blood oozed out of his wound, with some smoke coming out of it. Then a flash of black moved to a tree, then an shimmering sword cut a tripwire, triggering the ground under them to fall and make a pit, and chainmail covered the digimon.

"So you guys thought you could come up and trick me? On my territory?" The figure laughed. The voiced seemed to sound feminine. The figure's head went over the hole's edge, the head was covered with what seemed to be a white dragon skull with different shades of purple along the hoodie. Ash Blonde hair covered the figures face as well as a mask, she must have been giggling because She was grinning. The girl grabbed her sword from the trip wire, and looked down.

"Aww, don't be so sad. I'll let you out once my fun is over." She giggled. The girls rolled their eyes, and Tai yelled: "Wait till I get my hands on you-"

"Or you'll what? Kiss me to death? Lower my guard with flowers and chocolates? Oh! No once can forget about being so cute and trying to amuse me! That can't fool me." She said sarcastically. The digimon enjoyed watching them argue, they even made impressions of how stupid the boys looked when they argued.

"Hey, how about you just get you and your little child attitude and let out out so I can teach you a lesson." Matt growled.

The girl chuckled.

"Oh so now teacher Mr. RJ is coming to lecture me about how his name stands for 'rejected'." She spat. everyone in the hole started laughing, she totally got him back good.

Matt seethed in rage, he tried to climb out of the hole, but nearly got up. He tried once more, and he climbed up...like more of an animal like way. No one seemed to mind, but they watched him try to take down the girl.

He charged at her and landed a punch on her, she stood still. And wiped the blood from her cheek, and smirked.

"You pack quite a punch." she complimented. Matt lowered his fist. "W-well..umm..th-" He was uppercutted and kicked in the gut all the way into a tree. The girl jumped up and down happily, and giggled.

"Well, that's what you get when you try to mess with me-AAH!" she saw Matt dash at her and she jumped up. Matt tripped on something, then he turned around. The girl had horns, wings, a long tail, and claws, she hovered in the air. And sighed. "You just don't know when to stop having fun." She whined. Matt growled, but fell to the ground exhausted, she rolled him into the hole.

"Now maybe that should make you think about what you tried to do eh? If you cooperate with what I say...I could let you go." She said while landing and scratching in the grass. They all exchanged glances, then huddled to think of something.

"She's toying with us, like it's a game. We might as well go for her while she's distracted." Davis suggested. Some murmured in agreement.

"No, we have to do what she says, you saw what happened to Matt and Lee, didn't you?" Joe countered, then everyone thought about both ideas, and agreed to Joe's.

"Okay. We'll do as you say." Tai called from the hole. The girl smiled. "Alright, I'll get the ladder!" she giggled and brought a ladder, and tossed it down. She flipped a lever unchaining the digimon, then everyone climbed out.

"Okay, so now what do you want us to do? Go put makeup on and dress up?" Davis spoke sarcastically. The girl turned to him and slapped him with her tail, then shook her finger in his face, mouthing 'No. Bad Boy.' She smirked.

"Okay, aside from what Davis said," Yolei glared at him, Davis rubbed his cheek, and then scratched the back of his head. Laughing nervously. "What _are _we going to do?" She questioned, curiously. The Girl opened her mouth, and she turned her head to the sky to see flying Wyverns above them. "Oh Notch, he found me. Hide!" she instructed. Everyone scattered and hid in a bush, tree, behind a large rock, and peeked quietly.

The girl held her breath, she looked around the tree she hid behind, and quietly gasped.

"I told you her coordinates were right here, I even told you I saw her right in this spot!" What seemed to be a soldier, told the Commander. The Commander looked at him, he seemed calm. Or was he?

He punched the soldier, then grabbed him by the neck. "I gave you specific orders….to catch that little brat. And did you?"

The soldier just gagged in response.

"Well then, I guess I will have to get rid of you for good." The commander crushed his neck, and threw him to the ground, and drew a sword. He aimed for where the heart would be, and stabbed him through the shoulder.

He gave a hmph, and walked back his Wyvern. And the army flew off.

They got out of their hiding places, and met up again.

"We can't stay here, they will come again. I know it." The girl instructed and beckoned them to follow her, and they did. They walked along the Plains, and eventually came to a Taiga biome.

"How much longer until we get there." Whined Davis. Yolei smacked the back of his head, The Girl spoke up. "We are almost there. Calm down you big baby." She sighed for the 20th time.

"But you said that hours ago." Davis whined again, the girl's spikes flared up and she whiplashed her tail spikes close to his face for a final warning. "Stop. Your. Whining." She growled. She took the lead again, and led them to a gorge.

"There's nothing down there, it's even got death written all over it." Ken pointed out, the girl was about to whiplash, but she squinted to see 'Death by Ender', 'Ender Freak', and 'You don't belong here.' The girl fluttered down to see if anything was taken or damaged.

She saw that nothing precious was taken, but a few walls were painted of very inappropriate words and non-describable themed drawings. The girl stood tense, and her wings dropped in a sigh.

She didn't turn around without breaking her stare: "Don't come down until I clean this up." She called.

After half an hour, the girl flew up to see if they left or not. To her surprise they were chilling under a tree, some were either snoozing or looked around, studying the new surroundings. She landed on the top and dumped buckets of dirty towels and colored soap or dirt water, into a small lava pit.

"Okay, you guys can come down now." She spoke, hiding her sorrow.

They all went down a ladder into the gorge, and the girl flipped a switch to close off the gorge opening, and redstone lamps switched on from daylight sensors on the area of the gorge. Enhanced with Ender pearl dust, they camouflage once the moon rises.

They settled in a room, and they were given cooked fish and a small glass of milk. The girl jumped onto a large root stretching across the gorge, and she perched on it.

"So, what brings you players here?" She questioned curiously. The others looked at each other, thinking about what to say.

"Well you see, we are actually not..'players', as you had called us." Explained Tai, the girl tilted her head.

"Then _what are_ you?" She asked again, Tai sighed and started to tell her the whole story, her friendly, curious expression changed to a confused, and not too curious anymore.

Once he finished, the girl thought for a moment, then burst out laughing.

"Are you _serious? _That was the most ridiculous thing I've ever heard!" She couldn't stop herself from laughing.

Tai sighed. Then Izzy took his place.

"What my friend here is trying to say, is that we don't know where we are, and we don't have a clue what to do here." The girl then nodded, now understanding.

"Okay, so I guess you are all new to this server. So I'll teach you all I know! And no need to roleplay around me, it's cool." She giggled and glided to the entrance of the gorge. She flipped a switch and a trapdoor opened, she led the group and their Digimon out.

Once they went out, the girl Checked the area, then motioned them to come up with her. She walked over to an oak wood tree.

"Okay, so Minecraft 101. The first and _very _important rule, is to punch trees for wood. As so," she clenched her claws and punched a block of oak wood from the tree.

"See? Now you can punch all of the wood like this." She fluttered up and punched more wood from the tree until the leaves fell and disintegrated to nothing.

"Okay, Now you try." She told them, Davis seemed to be gloating, and punched a tree. A small crack was heard and he fell, quietly screaming and crying. Everyone else laughed, then tried it for themselves.

It was pretty easy and less painful if they did it the right way, the girl hadn't realized the other Minecraftians standing aside, and she had her eyes wide open. She quietly fan-girled to herself and she slapped herself, just to calm down.

After they finished punching trees, the girl planted the leftover saplings and collected the fallen apples. She brought them to a large, shady tree.

"I will now teach you how to craft, first, to make weapons you need wood and a few sticks." She explained, then she placed her wood onto a crafting table and it poofed into wood planks.

She placed two planks on the table and they poofed into sticks. She then placed two planks and a stick, and they poofed into a wooden sword.

"See? It's so simple you could memorize all the recipes as soon as this was accomplished," she exclaimed, then stuttered slightly. "F-from what I've heard that is." she claimed.

The others tried, and made wooden swords of their owns. They figured out how to make a Pickaxe, Axe, Hoe, and a shovel as well.

Like the girl said, 'You could memorize all the recipes as soon as…' Well as previously stated anyways. She helped make some good gear like a backpack, a quiver, a bow, and some Tinker's Construct weapons. Well it IS a Modded Server anyways.

After the sun had set, the group headed back to the gorge before any mobs spawned. They did practice some battle strategies and moves, and so far they did great.

The girl fell asleep hanging on the branch, Tai couldn't sleep very well. Kari was fast asleep right next to him, Tai pretended to be asleep once he heard a twig fall to the ground.

He peeked open an eye to see the girl go to a torch, she flipped it and a door opened, then closed after she went through. He quietly got up, and followed her route.

He flipped the torch and it opened the passage, he walked through to see what she was up to

He stopped behind a tree to see her on a cliff, she sat almost in a frog like way, and she looked at the sky.

A half a moon showed through some clouds, her tail twitched impatiently.

As if she decided something, she murmured something under her breath. She got up and walked off, as if she had seemed happy.

Tai hid behind his tree, and waited till she passed, once he looked she was halfway through the forest. He let out a quiet sigh, and headed back quick.

Tai went through a small tunnel in the carved rock and arrived in the room he slept in, he got into bed and immediately fell asleep from his small panic attack. The girl flew in a few minutes later, and hung on her branch to sleep once again.

_Meanwhile_

Herobrine smashed a desk in half after he heard about the girl disappearing.

"I'm DONE, with you foolish soldiers. You've screwed up many times, and this time you failed me. _Again._" He growled, the Commander stood shivering, he tried to explain, but Herobrine wouldn't listen.

He grabbed his throat and started to choke him, until the commander managed to gag out something: "She...with...Digidestined."

Herobrine's eyes shined brighter. He then let go of the commander and went to the computer room where many enslaved Mobs and a few, Bilingual talking minions typed or messed around.

"Have you found anything yet?" He asked an Enderman. The Enderman looked at him.

"Not yet, Master. But I have pinpointed the location of a...friend...of hers." The Enderman chuckled and showed Herobrine the location of a certain Water Dragon.

_Meanwhile_

The girl was sitting in a tree, eating her cooked salmon. She sighed, and stared at the ocean.

T.K looked up in her tree, her tail swishing slightly. He went over and sat under it.

"What's up?" He asked.

"Heh, Just a dragon girl mopping that's what's up here." she chuckled. T.K stifled a laugh, then a short period of silence.

"Are you alright?" He asked again.

The girl sighed, and swung down, hanging by her tail.

"I miss my old friend...he..no he wasn't just a friend. He was my best friend, my mate. Or as you would say a Boyfriend. I loved him like he was my own brother, just you know. Much more loving," She explained. T.K nodded, and she continued.

"I'm just feeling a slight depression because I haven't seen him after our fight. Now I don't know where he is now that Herobrine is after me again." She sighed, trying to hide her sorrow.

T.K must have seen some in her eyes, so he stopped talking to her and walked away. Giving her some space.

Once she looked up, she saw the sun setting. But something much different, she saw two glowing specks in the distance. She squinted, and her eyes widened.

"Oh Notch...it's…"

"Guess who?" Said a voice behind her back, and someone knocked her out as soon as she turned around.

Kayla woke up with a jolt. She was inside a cell, she breathed heavily.

She immediately checked her pockets for her Digivice. But nothing was in them, and literally _nothing._ She had a small panic attack, and saw Kari across from her. She crawled over and strained against chains holding her back, she tried to get Kari's attention.

"Psst. Kari! Kari! Over here!" she whispered sharply.

Kari turned around, and crawled over quickly.

"Oh thank gosh it's you. I don't know where Tai or the others are. And my Digivice is gone." She whispered, shakily.

Kayla nodded, and she tried to break loose the chains.

"Kayla, stop. You're gonna hurt yourself even more if you keep trying!" Kari whispered sharply.

Frustrated, Kayla heaved and in a karate style, broke the chains from her hands and legs.

"You never told me you could do that, at least teach me sometimes so I can get back at Tai for stealing Halloween candy from me." Kari giggled, Kayla tried to break the bars.

No luck. She tried to bend them with her bare hands.

Still no luck. Finally she tried kicking them, and it worked..slightly.

After around 20 minutes, both girls were out, and stood in an empty hallway. They snuck around a corner to see Yolei, Sora, Rika, and Mimi in cells. And a key holder at the entrance. Along with two guards, Endermen to be exact. They looked pretty aggro by the looks of it. Kayla grinned and cracked her knuckles, then took charge.

Tai had busted his way out of his cell around the same time the girls did, he helped Matt out, then helped the others.

One by one the boys made it out, Once again, double teams to take down the guards because the author is to lazy to write and wants to end this story now.

The girls came to a split path, and didn't know which one to take. Yolei looked both ways, trying to figure out where to go.

Everyone sighed, then Sora's head tilted up.

"Is that...it is!" She exclaimed as the boys came down the hallway straight ahead of them.

All the girls silently waited until they reached the end of the hall and into the clearing.

After a few explanations, they realized that the girl wasn't with them. After that, they heard a screech coming from the east wing (AKA, the far right passageway) then they rushed down.

In a room, they found a large laboratory with many tubes, filled with mobs, players, and terrifying fusions between mob and player.

Mimi gagged at the sight, Palmon unraveled her vines and blocked that side of her vision.

Everyone felt uneasy or sick at the sight of those fusions.

They looked like they were testing mutations between player or mob, and they all failed.

Once they turned a corner, they hit a balcony with a giant dome. Inside of it were scorch marks, blood stains, holes, dents, cracked glass, poison goo, anything a mob could have. Staring in awe, Ryan murmured something: "It's like they tested them in battle...a fight to the death...improving the mutation." His works shook as he spoke, Kayla grabbed him close as she stared at the marks and broken parts of the dome. Wildmon bent over the railing, and a large creek was made, she stood still while everyone looked at her. The railing broke and she fell to the floor below.

"Wildmon!" Ryan called.

"I'm alright Ryan! No need to worry." she called back to her tamer, and she glanced around nervously.

Wildmon looked around, and her ears swiveled as she listened for unusual sounds. She grabbed a small leaf covered wrap, and took out a stick and threw it on top of the rail that fell with her. The wrap popped up into a giant leaf air cushion.

One by one, everyone jumped onto the Cushion and walked around the lab. Sora and Mimi stood close, and looked at different sheets of what seemed to be plans burnt to a crisp.

Tai walked around with Matt and Joe. As they passed through a thing that looked like a scanner from an airport, Matt leaned against the wall. His vision blurry, he clutched his forehead with a hand. Joe came to his side with Tai.

"Whoa whoa, calm down. Breathe Matt." Tai soothed him while Joe felt his forehead. It wasn't warm but Matt was near to Deathly pale.

"I-I'm fine, Just a little Light headed." He replied, and walked to the group quickly. Tai and Joe exchanged confused glances, then walked toward the group.

Soon enough as they got there, a vine of chains seized Agumon, and Gabumon, and Biyomon, and everyone else's Digimon.

"Well look at who woke up from nap time." Chuckled a vaguely familiar voice, in the shadows of another railing on the other side, showed a silhouette of a player. The player jumped down to reveal the Commander.

"Oh it's that guy, the soldier who never got a raise. Boohoo." Kayla taunted sarcastically. The commander made a sigh:

"I only asked one TIME!" He pouted and snapped his fingers, three Ultimate level Digimon came from the walls. A MetalTyrannomon, a Dexdorugreymon, and a MegaSeadramon. Then three mobs came out, except they weren't completely mobs. An Enderman, a Creeper, and a Skeleton. The Digimon either bared their teeth, or growled, or even stood protectively in front of their partner.

"Just great, First there were mega Digimon, now ultimates. What's next? A cliffhanger?" Sora moaned.

Even though the author already knew how the story was gonna end, she refrained from duct taping Sora's mouth shut.

Agumon released a Pepper Breath attack at MetalTyrannomon, but it had no effect. None of the digimon could digivolve without the digivices, Wildmon drew back an arrow while Drobomon charged up an energy laser. Once the arrow was loose, she fired the energy laser and collided together to hit Dexdorugreymon. With the help of Biyomon, Veemon, Wormmon and Hawkmon, their attacks still had little effect.

Dracomon, Gabumon, Armadillomon, Gomamon and Palmon clawed, bit, or trapped Megaseadramon. Yet still no effect.

The digimon all fell from the Ultimate digimon, weak.

"Those...those digimon...won't be done...until I say so!" Dracomon growled, but she grunted in pain and fell down again. All their partners gathered around them. Just as they were cornered, a giant crash was heard.

_THUMP!_

_THUMP!_

_BANG!_

Out from the door of the other side of the lab was a giant creature with purple eyes. Snarling in a defensive stance, it reared up on its hind legs and charged up a purple and blue tinted flame…

**Me: AND THE CLIFFHANGER HAS SET!**

**Go ahead, jump off a cliff and fly away. But I will take a break from this. But guess what?**

**DIAMOND HEART IS FINALLY FORKING COMPLETED YEEEEE!**

**I'll be able to work on updates for my other stories. So quick update:**

**I'm a bit busy since I'm packing up to move to a new house. (No I'm not in college yet XD)**

**So on the 28th I will start packing with my family and finishing schoolwork. But other than that I'll write a bit more and yeah. So in a few days I'll be on hiatus after the 28th.**

**Second, I'm taking a small break from Diamond heart and updating the stories I have. My Zelda story has been deleted due to the fact people are judging the way in writing it. I will update my Two Worlds one Enderspawn story. (I'm changing the title to something more fitting) and be sure to check out other stories (if you haven't Already, I've already got a bunch of chapters written for those XD)**

**ANNND LASTLY, I'm gonna work on a collab with Nell! YEEEE XD**

**You better be happy that this is done, Nell. I was gonna make this longer but I'm like: 'Screw this'. **

**Dracomon221, signing out~**


	21. Chapter 21: The End

**Chapter 21: Final Battle Part 2**

**GUESS WHO'S BACK! I AM NOT MAKING THE SECOND STORY UNTIL I FREAKING MAKE SURE THIS ENDS RIGHT!**

**Now most of you probably are like, 'EW, DRACO IS BACK.' yes, I am back. AND I AM NOT DEAD. But yeah, I am back and I have many stories to make. I wish I had the feeling of inspiration though...anyways. **

**You guys are going to probably hate me for this, but I'm delaying Book 2 until I get this one finished. I left off with a huge Cliffhanger. And yeah, I'm going to change that..heheheheh…**

**NOW LET THE CHAPTER...COMENSE!**

The creature blasted the flames at the Mobs, they disintegrated into ashes, then the Three Digimon attacked.

The creature used its tail to smack them away from it. Charging up it's fire, it blasted again at MegaSeadramon and it dissolved. The creature bit into MetalTyrannomon's neck and whipped it around and threw it toward a wall, finishing it off with slicing its chest with the creatures bladed tail. The digimon dissolved.

Dexdorugreymon tackled the creature, and sank it's teeth into the creature's neck. Roaring in pain, the creature used its claws and brutally slashed its eyes to blind it. Screeching and distracted, the creature clawed the digimon's belly. Dexdorugreymon roared, until a quick cut to the throat silenced it, and dissolved.

The creature appeared to be a midnight black and purple dragon, with strikingly familiar royal purple eyes. It appeared to be feminine.

The group's digimon got into defensive stances until they saw the dragon go into the shadows, and a familiar girl came out.

"You're...you're..-" Joe stuttered, slightly fearful like always, until the girl interrupted.

"Half dragon? Yeah….I got that. I've been that way since I was born." The girl finished his sentence.

"...Why did you save us?" Asked Dracomon. The girl rubbed her scarred, scaled arm, and replied. "Because, someone once told me something: "'Destiny is something you have to earn, next to Trust.' I've always wanted to know what my destiny was, but I struggled with trust. That is why I came. I _trust _you. I trust everyone here." She looked up, her royal purple eyes filled with determination and warmth.

Red lights flared outside the room, and a siren went off. The girl's eyes narrowed, and she led them out quickly.

"Hey! Over there, Stop them!" Guards and some enslaved digimon ran toward them, the Digidestined fought off the digimon and they dissolved, the girl bashed the guards' heads into the wall with her bladed tail, and knocked them out. They continued onward.

Drobomon's ears flicked and she glanced toward the walls, snarling. The wall dented, she gasped and pushed everyone away from it. Emerging from the wall, was a large machine-like claw. Then a red light came through the enormous hole.

"Quick! Go forward, I'll distract it." Drobomon volunteered. Dracomon glared worriedly, and walked up to Drobomon.

"You can't, it's too dangerous. What if it's a mega Digimon? Or a machine that could be digimon proo-"

"Dracomon." Agumon interrupted.

Dracomon slowly turned her head, and looked at him.

"Don't worry about Drobomon, if she wants to do this. Then let her. She may be strong enough to distract that thing long enough for us to get to the One behind all of this. Besides, she can digivolve if she-"

"She can't beat that thing alone! She...she hasn't been with me and Kayla long enough for her to be strong enough to face a mega level." Dracomon interrupted.

"But she can always digivolve to mega, or she can mega-"

"She can't mega digivolve anymore!" She roared. Kayla looked away, everyone gasped, even Drobomon.

"Wh-what do you mean Dracomon?" Dracomon turned around to see a sobbing Drobomon. She had realized she screwed up, and sighed.

"I..I'm sorry...Drobomon.." She said. Drobomon looked at her confused.

"S-sorry for what..? I-I don't understand...we found m-my stone…" She hiccuped.

"A while back...when I first came with you and Kayla. You had your stone...and..when the other digimon didn't trust me, I wanted to prove to them that I was good."

While she explained, a flashback appeared.

_Dracomon had snuck over to Kayla's bag while the others were sleeping, she grabbed Drobomon's stone. Dracomon flew away to a small clearing, where two Pagumon and a Gazimon waited. _

"_Okay, a deal is a deal. You three, I want you guys to attack, and steal this. Then I'll come in, pretend to hurt you, and you guys can have a third of the food we stored." Dracomon reminded. The three digimon nodded. Then the three digivolved into Darktyrannomon. And hid. Dracomon flew back, and 'slept' in a tree. _

_She gave the digimon a signal after she put the stone back. And they started attacking._

_The digidestined rose, and panicked, Dracomon then got into action. "Don't worry, I got-" _

"_Agumon go!" Tai shouted, Dracomon's eyes widened, and Agumon digivolved into Metalgreymon, and battled a Darktyrannomon. Dracomon tried to stop him, but instead she Draco Powered one of the Tyrannomon and it dissolved. After one of them stole the stone, it shouted: "Traitor! You said you wouldn't kill us!" The one that shouted at her, threw the stone to the ground, and stepped on it. Shattering Drobomon's stone._

_Dracomon's eyes widened, and she yelled in agony and rage. Her purple eye became icy blue and she digivolved into Acedracomon, except a darker version. She killed both digimon without mercy, then turned to Metalgreymon and blasted a darker version of her Dragon Blaster attack. He dedigivolved and she had snapped out of her trance. Dracomon dedigivolved to Demidracomon and fell, weak. And she cried softly. _

"_I'm so sorry…"_

The flashback ended, and Drobomon stared at her.

"Drobomon...I'm so, so sorry. I-"

Drobomon ran and jumped into the red light, sobbing. She roared and a bright light appeared from the hole. Everyone gathered to see she was in her mega form. Megadragomon. She was fighting a Machinedramon. Megadragomon charged up a claw cannon on both her arms, and fired. Machinedramon screeched, then recoiled.

"**Giga Cannon!" **Machinedramon blasted energy waves from its cannons, Megadragomon absorbed the blasts, and glowed. Kayla was worried, and she screamed at the top of her lungs: "Go Drobomon!" Her pocket glowed, and her digivice created a small, round object and fell into her hands.

"Drobomon's stone..? But..How?" She questioned, Megadragomon stopped glowing and was knocked down by Machinedramon. Pinned, she screeched. Kayla held up the stone.

"**Megadragomon digivolve to...Megadragomon?"**

The stone wouldn't work.

"Drobomon..?"

Megadragomon had been still. Machinedramon's claw straight through her chest. Kayla watched wide eyed, she dropped her digivice and the stone. Tears welled up in her eyes. She took a deep breath and screamed out her digimon's name. A strange, icy blue glow surrounded her and it blasted Machinedramon. Rapid blasts surged through it and it dissolved. Kayla nearly fell down the hole, but she slid down an old ramp, and limp/ran over to Megadragomon. Sobbing.

"Kayla...I'm so sorry..I promised-" She wheezed and made a metallic coughing noise. Shaking, she held up a claw and gently lifted Kayla's chin up.

"Drobomon...I-I tried...So hard. I know you tried, I..I can't lose you like I lost Lily…" Megadragomon dedigivolved to Wyvernmon, and Kayla grabbed her and hugged her.

"I love you, Kayla."

"I-I love you too, Wyvernmon.." Kayla sobbed. Wyvernmon closed her eyes, and softly cried as she slowly faded away. Kayla then fainted.

The digidestined carried on, Davis and T.K took turns supporting Kayla along the way. She held Drobomon's stone in her hands while her vision blurred and doubled.

The girl had stopped them in front of a Giant door. Taking a deep breath. "We're here."

Walking inside, it was pitch black. Switching to her night vision, she accidentally stepped on a tripwire, and the lights blared on and trapped the digimon, and the floor chained their feet to the ground. The girl looked around shocked, and heard a cackle.

Everyone looked up to see a floating Herobrine, along with Master Doom and the rest of the Villains the author had listed a few chapters ago. Herobrine landed onto the ground. "Well well well, if it isn't the Dragon of Darkness-oh wait. _Daughter _of the Dark Dragon. Haven't seen you since you were an egg." Chuckled Herobrine. The girl growled. "Let them go, or So help me I will-"

"Whoa! Calm down little lady, you wouldn't want me to go to douse that flame of anger, would you?" He taunted her.

"Wait..what do you mean?" She said, worried.

"Oh? You don't know? What a shame, this will make it much more fun." Herobrine grinned and Master Doom pressed a button and two tables came up from the floor. One with a paw-shaped stone, and one with a boy, similar to the girl, except with water dragon features.

"No...you didn't...L-Leo?" She gasped, The boy tried to say something then Herobrine tsked.

"Ah, ah, ah! Don't think I'll let him go easily. Remember this, little trinket?" He held up the stone. The girl nearly screamed.

"I...I destroyed that moons ago! What did you do with it?" She growled, then he used blood magic on the stone, and the girl fell to the floor, twitching and shaking in agony.

"Midnight!" The boy shrieked. And the digimon were elevated on the platform they were chained on, and the digidestined stayed down below.

The girl, who is claimed to be 'Midnight', became the giant, fearsome Dragon that had helped them before. Her eyes became blood red, and she glared at them. Hungry.

The boy gasped as Herobrine and the others cackled madly. The boy screamed, that had eventually became a roar. Tearing the chains apart, the boy became a Water Dragon and tackled Midnight before she could devour the digidestined, and they fought.

Swipe after swipe, Bite after bite, Flame after Spray, The boy pinned her down and roared fiercely in her face. Midnight then shook her head, the red eyes faded and were replaced by those beautiful, royal purple eyes.

Getting off her, The dragon and dragoness sliced the chains on the digidestined. They looked at each other, and nodded. The boy flew up and sliced open the chains that held the digimon and flew them down.

Now was the time.

Now was the final battle.

All the digidestined had gathered their digivices and prepared to digivolve, when small stones had been created from the light of them. They were mega stones.

"**Agumon Mega digivolve to….Warlordgreymon!"**

"**Gabumon Mega digivolve to….Alphagarurumon!"**

"**Biyomon Mega digivolve to….Spiritphoenixmon!"**

"**Palmon Mega digivolve to….Motherrosemon!"**

"**Gomamon Mega digivolve to….Chiefvikemon!"**

"**Tentomon Mega digivolve to….Exokabuterimon!"**

"**Patamon Mega digivolve to….Holyseraphimon!"**

"**Gatomon Mega digivolve to….Holyophanimon!"**

_**(AN: The author was a bit too lazy to write out descriptions for them, but just imagine Warlordgreymon as Wargreymon in warlord armor, colored like Wargreymon's armour. Imagine Alphagarurumon as Garurumon but as more wolf-like and has some tribal armour. Exokabuterimon is like an exoskeletal version of Herculeskabuterimon, but the skeleton is white and red. And the rest you can probably figure out XD)**_

"**Veemon armor digivolve to...Flamedramon!"**

"**Wormmon digivolve to….Stingmon!"**

"**Hawkmon armor digivolve to...Halsemon!"**

"**Armadillomon armor digivolve to...Digmon!"**

"**Guilmon Biomerge digivolve to...Gallantmon!"**

"**Renamon Biomerge digivolve to...Sakuyamon!"**

"**Terriermon Biomerge digivolve to...Megagargomon!"**

"**Cyberdramon Biomerge digivolve to...Justimon!"**

**(AN: I decided that Phantaboulous and Pixel Steve aren't going to be villains. I wanted to use a RWBY song from one of the trailers but I screwed it and decided not to |D)**

The Mega stone digimon were paired up against The Animatronics, Purple Guy, Dr. Eggman, and Darth Vader. The Animatronics tackled Chiefvikemon, but he used his giant mace to crush them to pieces. Purple guy then decided to run away. Darth Vader unsheathed his light saber and brawled with Motherrosemon, Warlordgreymon, and Exokabuterimon.

Eggman activated a battle machine that looked like a robotic phoenix. Spiritphoenixmon, HolySeraphimon and Holyophanimon quickly sliced, flared, and blasted it. A few injuries were made, but they made it through and defeated him.

Darth Vader had tried using the force on Warlordgreymon, when Exokabuterimon headbutt him into Motherrosemon's thorned whip while he was distracted, Vader was then stabbed through the chest and died quickly.

The Armor digimon were up against El Macho, Bowser, Captain Hook, and Vector. Flamedramon went after Macho, while Digmon went after Bowser, Halsemon and Stingmon then went after Captain Hook and Vector.

Quickly rushing across the battlefield, Stampy, Dan, Lee, Amy, Ethan, Think, Squid, Sky, and the remaining digimon tried to take cover while the others handled the rest. Sighing in relief, they heard a weird scream above them. Suddenly the scream became chuckles. Then led to hysterical laughter and at least 10 or 20 purple minions burst from the ceiling and tried to pin down the group, but ended up getting crushed or demolished by the other digimon's attacks.

El Macho charged at Flamedramon, but the Flamedramon leapt up into the air, and landed on El Macho's head and drove him into the ground. Macho got up and threw a punch in Flamedramon's armor, sending him back a few feet. Flamedramon used his claws to stop himself from going any further, and charged up a Fire Rocket attack and leapt at Macho. Striking him right in the chest, El Macho then fell to the ground and fainted.

Digmon had burrowed underground to dodge Bowser's fireball, Bowser searched around him quickly, only to be hit into the air when Digmon shot up out of the ground. Bowser's spiked shell had gotten stuck in the ceiling pretty good, there was no sign of him getting down anytime soon.

Stingmon's stingers unsheathed from his arms as he squared off with Captain Hook. Hook lunged at Stingmon with his sword, and managed to get a small cut on Stingmon's flank, while Stingmon had jumped in the air and blocked most of the blow with one of his stingers, then he had swiped his stinger at Hook's back. His stinger was intercepted with Hook's hook.

Hook flung Stingmon to the side, and leaped into the direction and noticed he wasn't there as he was making his killing blow, and Stingmon was hovering above him. He landed onto Hook's back and flung his sword, and shoved him into the wall until he became unconscious.

Vector had ran from Halsemon, and pushed a button near a water floor. The glass shattered as a large Shark flew out of the water, its jaws stretched out wide and hungry. Halsemon stopped in his tracks and reared on his hind legs and his helmet wings prevented the Shark's jaws from biting his head off. The Shark's tail had flicked a little until Halsemon whipped the Shark back at Vector, and the Shark's jaws went right at Vector, making him technically eaten.

With the rest of the digimon and digidestined taking out the rest of the enemy, all that was left, was Herobrine and his goons.

Herobrine sarcastically clapped. "Well...that was slightly unexpected, and disappointing. I had a feeling that these fools would fail me. I guess I have to do it the old fashioned way. Myself." He grinned evilly, and his white eyes glowed and he made what seemed to be a signal and he sent Master Doom, Denton, Derpy Squid and HitTheTarget all went to attack not the digidestined, but the Minecraftians. They had clashed into battle, swords pinging in contact, arrows striking bodies, being bitten or punched, it was chaos. Eventually, the Minecraftians were able to win their battle and the unconscious goons had been surrounded by a white glow, and they disappeared. Furious, Herobrine had faced off with the original digidestined.

"_I have had it! You all will die!" _Herobrine cried out, and he lunged at the digidestined. They all braced for impact….

But it never came.

Peeking, Tai saw everyone's Digimon using their attacks and everything they've got to keep Herobrine at bay. Herobrine had become half shadow, and his limbs were long, strips of shadow. His cry was a horrible, ear splitting screech as he was being blasted, sliced, or bitten into oblivion. Finishing him off, Midnight had leapt into the attacks and fired her Ender Fire.

"_Nooooooooooo!" _Herobrine's final cry sounded as he faded. Everything turned white.

**OH.**

**MY.**

**GOOD.**

**LORD.**

**WHAT HAVE I DONE TO BUTCHER THIS CHAPTER. UGH IT'S SO OLD AND I HAVE NO IDEA WHAT HAPPENED, BUT HERE IT IS. THE FINAL CHAPTER. I honestly had no inspiration, but since I wasn't in the mood to art or animate, and none of my friends are online atm *cries* I have decided to dig up this god forbidden chapter, and finish it. And I'm glad did hol y.**

**I'm going to start rewriting a few stories because a lot of them were written by a 2 or 3 year younger me, and I am not proud of my grammar and writing then. So yeah, I'm most likely not going to dig up older chapters of this story since I am not going back to this heck. But I'll just use this to make sure none of my newer stories become like this one lmao. Old and very childish/slightly cringey. I probably ruined the secret fandom while waiting and procrastinating on this story for the lONGEST time. I finally did it.**

**I will continue the final bit in the next Diamond Heart. I ProMISE. LET ME FINISH A FEW STORIES AND TRY TO COME UP WITH NEW ONES HHHHH. ANYWAYS, ENOUGH FROM ME, I HOPE YOU LIKED THIS CHAPTER THAT'S OVER A YEAR OLD AND IS POSTED IN 2017. GOD. I NEED HELP XD. Dracomon, signing out~ Until next time...**


End file.
